EL CIELO ESTA CERCA
by inqui25
Summary: El amor los unio, el destino los separo, la muerte los ronda, su amor tiene frutos.
1. Chapter 1

EL CIELO ESTÁ CERCA  
Epilogo

Noches oscuras y días sombríos, es el ambiente que se observa en el mundo mágico, todo es terror y dolor desde el regreso al poder del señor tenebroso. El ha ganado muchas batallas, demasiados valientes han caído, aunque también muchos mortifagos fieles se han perdido, pero, a pesar de todo la profecía aun no se ha cumplido, "el niño que vivió" y el que no debe ser nombrado no se han enfrentado, todos los ataques y muertes han sucedido sin que ellos llegaran realmente a encontrarse, es como si el innombrable quisiera retrasar lo inevitable pero ¿qué es lo que esconde¿tendrá miedo a resultar vencido, solo el puede decirlo.

Harry Potter es el único que puede destruir a Voldemort, pero el también es conciente de su riesgo a morir en sus manos, sin embargo a Harry no le preocupa tanto perder su vida como perder la vida de todos sus seres queridos, ya ha sufrido grandes perdidas en batalla, como Charlie y Percy Weasley, ambos miembros de su familia favorita, aparte de muchos mas miembros de la Orden del Fénix. El dolor es el único sentimiento que llena el corazón de la madriguera, aquel lugar donde Harry conoció por primera vez lo que era un hogar y que ahora comenzaba a desmembrase, y según Harry todo por su culpa.

Hermione tiene un año viviendo en la madriguera junto con los demás Weasley y Harry porque ella fue atacada en su casa muggle por mortifagos, y estos dieron fin a la vida de sus padres, esto hizo que Hermione entrara en un schock emocional muy grande del cual se repuso seis meses después. Hermione y Harry han sostenido una relación desde el sexto año de Hogwarts, después de que una grave enfermedad casi logra acabar con su vida, los medimagos diagnosticaron que dicha enfermedad fue originada por aquel hechizo que le fue lanzado en el ministerio en su quinto año de escuela, el temor a perderla hizo ver a Harry sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Hermione, pues el verla sufrir dolores realmente fuertes, y estar con ella en los peores momentos lo hizo comprender cuanto la quería, y al fin verla después de seis años como una mujer no solo como su mejor amiga. Su relación ha sido un completo secreto para todos, porque temores muy grandes han embargado el corazón de Harry, el sabia que Voldemort dañaría a todos aquellos que el amara como lo hacia a Hermione, y seria ella la primera de la lista, Voldemort sabe que esta muy unido a la familia Weasley y a Hermione, pero el ya ataco a esta ultima y por eso su miedo a crecido aun mas.

Pero esta noche en especial, Hermione le tiene una noticia a Harry que puede cambiar sus vida para siempre.

- Harry necesito hablar contigo – le dice Hermione cuando estaban sentados frente a la chimenea. Afuera la noche estaba preciosa digna de una noche de otoño, la paz reina en la madriguera, el cielo esta completamente estrellado y su brillo ilumina la oscuridad.  
- ¿qué pasa Hermione? – pregunto un Harry alarmado, porque lo único que recibía últimamente eran muy malas noticias.  
- No se como lo vayas a tomar y quizás este no sea el momento mas adecuado pero... – Hermione se levanto del sofá y dirigió sus pasos hacia la chimenea, mientras Harry la veía con expectación, Hermione por fin tomo valor miro a Harry y sin detenerse dijo. – estoy embarazada.

Una vez mas el terror embargo a Harry, no por el embarazo sino porque ahora habría alguien donde Voldemort podría darle y herirlo de verdad, Hermione sabia que era el momento de actuar, y que seria necesario seguir ocultando su relación con la única finalidad de proteger a su hijo.  
Harry trataba de disimular su angustia mezclada con felicidad ante los demás, Ron estaba seguro de que el padre de su hijo era Víctor Krum, y tubo que calmarlo pues el coraje de Ron era muy grande y quería buscar al jugador de quidditch para hacer que le respondiera a Hermione, y la oportuna intervención de Harry hizo que Ron lo aceptara.

Los ataque en el mundo mágico estaban a la orden del día, era lo mas normal de cada día, hasta que un día el profesor Dumblerdore le hizo llegar a Harry una carta donde le decía que Voldemort estaba escondiendo algo que aun no sabia que era, y que ahora sus fuerzas estaban desviándose hacia otro lado, y que era necesario que Harry se ocultara por un tiempo, que se fuera para evitar mas desastres, era necesario enloquecer a Voldemort desorientarlo, y hacerlo divulgar su secreto. Harry no comprendió esa carta, Dumblerdore le decía que se escondiera, pero ¿cómo podría hacerlo estando Hermione a unos cuantos días de dar a luz a su hijo?. Así que no acepto, y decidió quedarse y enfrentar lo que viniera.

Cuando nació su pequeño hijo, muchos se dieron cuenta quien era el padre, a pesar de que no tenia el color de los ojos de Harry, pues tenia los de Hermione, su pelo era idéntico al de Harry, y su parecido a James Potter era muy visto, sin embargo tanto Harry como Hermione siguieron negando su relación, y todos respetaron la decisión de no divulgarlo aunque todos los Weasley casi podían afirmarlo, pero lo peor estaba por llegar, Snape llego con la peor noticia, en esta ocasión Voldemort no solo iba tras de Harry sino también de alguien mas, entonces los peores temores de Harry y Hermione fueron confirmados, Voldemort iba tras el pequeño, lo habían nombrado James pero de cariño le decían Jimmy. Fue entonces que el raciocinio llego de nuevo a la cabeza de Hermione y con todo el dolor de su alma, convenció a Harry a que se fuera para proteger a Jimmy. Pero antes de irse Hermione y Harry se prometieron volver a estar juntos.

Harry se fue a vivir como muggle alejado del mundo mágico, pero lo peor alejado de las dos únicas personas que movían su mundo y su vida.

A pasado mas de un año y Harry y Hermione siguen alejados, Hermione no sabe si quiera donde se encuentra, no ha sabido nada de el en todo un año, pero sabe que sigue vivo porque si no fuera así, seria una noticia que ya hubiera llegado a sus oídos, pero en estos momentos un temor nuevo crece dentro de Hermione, pues últimamente no se ha sentido nada bien, así que dejando a Jimmy en casa de la señora Weasley fue a ver a un medí mago, se hizo unas pruebas y es aquí donde realmente comienza esta historia.

CONTINUARA.


	2. Chapter 2

EL CIELO ESTA CERCA 2

EL CIELO ESTÁ CERCA I

¿Alguien sabe lo que es que el destino te pegue una y otra vez? Y la impotencia...que me mata, que me quema por dentro, se hace mi dueña.  
Hoy no tengo fuerzas ni para llorar. Mi condena se encuentra dentro de un sobre blanco: los resultados de los test médicos revelan que la enfermedad que asoló mi vida años atrás está aquí de nuevo...Y no importa las veces que grite diciendo que no es justo.  
Son algo más de las dos de la mañana y me es totalmente imposible conciliar el sueño. Cierro los ojos y la sombra blanquecina que mostraba la resonancia magnética no deja de invadir la oscuridad. Es increíble la cantidad de veces que esa escena se colaba en mis peores pesadillas, haciendo que me despertara envuelta en sudor. Sólo era capaz de volver a dormirme después de ver a Jimmy y susurrarle al oído: 'Todo va bien, mamá siempre estará aquí'. Esas palabras siempre encerraban cierto temor, pero algo me decía que no me merecía más sufrimiento.  
Una angustia simétrica y gemela a la vivida en un hospital hace cinco años vuelve a mi: La sensación de que el tiempo es mi enemigo... La necesidad de exprimir cada segundo que me queda en este lugar...pero con una diferencia; nadie está ahora abrazándome en esta noche desesperada, ni diciéndome que todo saldrá bien que el esta ahí. La necesidad de llorar en el abrazo de Harry se hace insoportable, tanto que creo que voy a evaporarme.   
Ahora Jimmy está en su cuna, a pocos metros de mi. Mi hijo tiene algo más de un año. ¡Un año¡La vida me dejará disfrutar de él poco más de lo que la tierra tarda en dar una vuelta al sol! La justicia no existe, es simplemente un tópico idealista.  
Y me dan ganas de abofetearme a mi misma al darme cuenta de que siempre había pensado que algún día, Harry, Jimmy y yo seríamos felices, juntos. Hoy ni siquiera tengo esa ilusión.  
¿Y Jimmy¿Qué va a ser de él si yo no estoy? No consigo comprender por qué un ser tan pequeño tiene que llevar escrita en la cara la palabra 'tristeza'. ¿Y si no encuentro a Harry¿Y si nuestro hijo no llega a tener recuerdos de ninguno de los dos? Me da miedo que esta enfermedad no acabe sólo conmigo... y lo que invade todo mi pensamiento es Jimmy. El verle inerme en el mundo me importa mucho más que el camino que me aguarde a mi.  
Desconozco el inmenso laberinto en el que estoy encerrada, no se si voy a hallar la salida. Sólo quiero que alguien saque de él a mi hijo, que por lo menos él sea feliz.  
Hay momentos en los que no quiero ser consciente de lo que está pasando, fingir que no ocurre...Pero eso no sería bueno para nadie. Me encuentro perfectamente, pero sé que con el tiempo eso dejará de ser así y necesito estar segura de que Jimmy se quedará en buenas manos...Y todo se llena de él: de Harry, del único que le puede ofrecer a Jimmy todo lo que yo le regalaría cada día de su vida si Dios me lo permitiera.  
Supongo que pensaran que hay una solución, que no tengo porqué prepararme para lo peor, pero ya no estoy yo sola, en el barco hay alguien más y aunque luche con uñas y dientes para no alejarme de aquí necesito saber que las dos personas a las que más quiero en el mundo estarán juntas, aunque yo me encuentre lejos.  
Poco a poco el cansancio se adueña de mi y me arrastra al sueño, a algún lugar invisible dentro me mi mente. La congoja cuaja en mi alma y la realidad se iguala con las pesadillas que presiden toda la noche. 

La primera sensación que tengo al despertar es que todo ha sido un mal sueño, lo que quiero creer. 'Esto es real, Hermione' me dice una vocecilla estúpida. Me deshago de la manta que me cubría en la cama y llevo mis manos a la cara. Las lágrimas se cuelan entre mis dedos mientras que la frustración no deja que cesen de salir. Un sollozo ahogado se me escapa. El amanecer me consume porque me recuerda que el tiempo sigue pasando, sin respeto hacia los mortales que vivimos nadando en él. Lo único que nos separa de la muerte es él, el tiempo.  
Despierto a Jimmy y lo miro casi con adoración, atrapando cada uno de sus parpadeos en mi memoria. ¡Está tan lleno de vida! Le siento en su silla y preparo su desayuno. Sus ruiditos llenan el aire de mi casa, ya que casi desde que Harry se fue decidí tener mis propias cosas y darle algo de bien a nuestro hijo, y sigo queriendo cubrir la pena sin conseguirlo. ¡ Me gustaría poder enseñarle tantas cosas mientras le veo crecer!  
La sensación de derrotismo de la noche anterior quiere esfumarse para dar paso a pensamientos optimistas, pero la esperanza es la peor de las emociones y me aterra que llegue el día en el que ni siquiera me quede la ilusión, por eso intento despegarme de ella antes de que me duela tanto perderla que no me deje seguir viviendo.  
La señora Weasley ha pasado mucho tiempo a mi lado, y dentro de poco vendrá a vernos porque dice estar deseosa de ver crecer a Jimmy, ya hasta lo a adoptado como su nieto pero algo malo me sucede, comienzo a ver todo distorsionado, siento un mareo, me llevo las manos a la cabeza, volteo a mirar a Jimmy, el tiene en su cara una sonrisa, trato de responder pero todo se vuelve oscuridad y no se mas de mi. 

"Beep...beep...beep… "  
Un sonido sucesivo y monótono inunda mis sentidos. Es demasiado conocido por mi. Abro los ojos con gran esfuerzo y lentitud. La claridad encoge mis pupilas tanto y tan bruscamente que llegan a dolerme. Blanco, todo es blanco y huele tanto a hospital que dan ganas de vomitar. Noto que alguien sujeta mi mano y daría todo lo que tengo para que fuera Harry, con Jimmy en brazos y una sonrisa diciéndome que todo ha terminado.  
La expresión preocupada de la señora Weasley me trae de vuelta a la realidad. Hay una pena tan profunda en sus ojos que me hace querer cerrar los míos para volver atrás en el tiempo, tan lejos como fuera necesario para pedir otra oportunidad en la que mis seres queridos y yo llegáramos a ser felices. Como desearía tener conmigo un gira tiempos.  
Ella se acerca a mi y me rodea con sus brazos. Lo sabe, sabe que hay algo más que un simple desmayo y noto su sollozo silencioso en mi hombro. Durante un espacio de tiempo más corto que un relámpago estoy a punto de derrumbarme, de llorar, de decirle que ya no puedo aguantar más, que necesito su ayuda...Un orgullo estúpido y la necesidad de ser yo quien lleve las riendas de la situación desvían mis intenciones primitivas.  
- ¿Dónde está James?  
Lo digo intentando incorporarme, pero tengo el cuerpo demasiado dolorido. Me asusto al oír mi voz. La señora Weasley intenta fingir una sonrisa y me aparta un mechón de la frente.  
- Tranquila, hija, está en buenas manos.  
La necesidad de ver a mi hijo se hace casi enfermiza. Aún así controlo mi primer impulso de nuevo y dejo que la señora Weasley siga hablando.  
- Está con Luna, me he pasado la noche aquí, quería estar cuando te despertaras...  
Estoy a punto de sacar el tema de lo que me pasa, pero el ruido del picaporte hace que la idea se vaya de repente. Un hombre con bata blanca y de unos cincuenta años irrumpe en la habitación. Supongo que es mi médico.  
- ¡Vaya¡Miren quién se ha despertado!  
Se acerca a mi y se presenta.  
- Soy el Doctor Beckinsale, su médico.  
Noto cómo la señora Weasley se siente incómoda con la situación, se levanta, me da un beso y dice que necesita un café. Nos quedamos los dos solos en la habitación.  
- ¿Cómo se encuentra, Hermione?  
Me mira directamente.  
- La verdad es que he estado mejor  
Intento esbozar una sonrisa.  
- Bien...pues...Sólo tiene un par de contusiones y algunas magulladuras, causados por la caída pero...  
- Déjese de rodeos, ambos sabemos lo que hay, quiero su opinión.  
Se queda sorprendido ante mi contestación.  
- Si es lo que quiere, iremos al grano. Las pruebas muestran un aumento de la masa neoplásica, teniendo en cuenta que ha crecido considerablemente en cuarenta y ocho horas, según he contrastado con la información de su historial... No sé qué podemos hacer, estoy totalmente desconcertado, nunca había visto algo así.  
Intento ocultar mi sorpresa, pero supongo que es imposible. No me esperaba esto, en la anterior ocasión el tumor tardó meses en extenderse.  
El resto del día pasa difuso y deformado ante mis ojos. Aunque aparentara estar en el hospital, en realidad me encontraba a años luz de él, pensando, sopesando, barajando...Buscando soluciones inexistentes. ¿Y si hubiera una forma de curarme¿Y si este no fuera el fin?   
Con la caída de la tarde, el sueño me invade, en una habitación silenciosa, dentro de un hospital en el que hay gente igual desesperada que yo. Cada número de habitación es una historia, un súplica, la búsqueda de una segunda oportunidad...  
En mis sueños veo a Harry y a un Jimmy de más edad. Ambos están juntos, parecen bastante felices, están tirados en un campo de hierba verde, mirando el movimiento casi hipnótico de las nubes. Harry las señala y ambos bromean sobre lo que parece cada una de ellas. La noche invade la explanada y ambos se duermen. Yo me acerco a ellos y los abrazo. No lo notan, pero sonríen involuntariamente. Una lágrima cae desde mis ojos a los de ellos y un brillo dorado en forma de cruz pende del cuello de Jimmy. Me separo de ellos, me esfumo, pero sigo viéndolos...La oscuridad de la noche aumenta hasta que todo se vuelve negro.  
Me despierto sobresaltada. Al lado de mi cama, la señora Weasley duerme. Parece que no ha percibido la descarga eléctrica que ha invadido todo mi cuerpo. Me tumbo de nuevo, mirando al techo de la habitación y de repente, veo todo absolutamente claro y sé que es lo que tengo que hacer por mucho que me duela. 

Ron y Luna llegaron a eso de las diez. Los había visto ayer, pero a penas tengo un recuerdo claro de lo que me dijeron. Estaban al corriente de todo gracias a la señora Weasley, yo le había pedido que se lo contara.  
- ¿Qué tal estás hoy, Hermione?  
Ron me lo preguntó aún sabiendo cual iba a ser mi respuesta. Me limité a asentir.  
- Jimmy está abajo, dando una vuelta con mi madre. Se está portando muy bien.  
Luna se había sentado sobre mi cama.  
- Gracias, Luna. No sabes lo que valoro lo que estás haciendo por mi.   
Ambos chicos me miran, saben que si he querido verles a los dos juntos es por algo.  
- Sé que se estarán preguntando el porqué de esta necesidad de verlos...  
Luna corta en seco mi frase. Se levanta de la cama y me mira fijamente.  
- Hay algo que quiero contarte, Hermione.  
Me quedo callada, esperando y diciéndole a Luna con la mirada que estoy preparada para escuchar cualquier cosa que quiera decirme.  
- Sé que no debería de haberme metido en donde no me llaman, pero...pero supuse que después de esto querrías encontrar a Harry. Hemos estado toda la noche en la madriguera investigando y siguiendo cualquier pista por pequeña que fuera. Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que Harry puede encontrarse en un pueblo llamada Haslemere, en el sur de el país. Soy consciente de que quizá no quieras que se entere de esto, pero..."  
Ron me mira con cara de preocupación desde una esquina de la habitación. Y yo doy gracias a Dios por que por lo menos hay una remota posibilidad de encontrar a Harry. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo mis labios se curvan para dibujar una pequeña sonrisa.  
- Precisamente iba a pedirles eso; que localizaran a Harry.  
Ron se acerca a mi, parece que mi respuesta le ha incomodado ligeramente.  
- Hermione, venir hasta aquí podría ser demasiado peligroso para él. Ya sabes lo que dijo el profesor Dumblerdore al respecto...  
Su reacción me ha parecido en cuanto menos exagerada, espero a que se calle para intervenir.  
- En ningún momento he dicho que quiera que venga hasta aquí. Es algo diferente.  
Los dos chicos se quedan quietos, exhortándome a que continúe mientras mantienen los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.  
- Necesito que intenten comprender lo que voy a decirles...Que se pongan en mi lugar... Quiero que me hagan un favor, nos lo pediría si no estuviera realmente desesperada...Necesito que llevéis a Jimmy con Harry.  
Y lo suelto así, de sopetón. Y espero durante lo que me parecen segundos inmensos su respuesta.  
- ¡Hermione, eso es una locura!"  
El tono con el que Ron ha dicho la frase ha superado con creces el que yo esperaba. Se ha colocado delante de la ventana, dándome la espalda. Su reacción me parece lógica, pero esperaba un poco más de comprensión. Luna mueve sus ojos hasta que se encuentran con los míos.  
- ¿Estás segura de lo que nos estás pidiendo? Puede que no sea seguro para Jimmy, puede que no sea lo mejor.  
Y comprendo lo que dice, así como noto que entre las sílabas va otro mensaje: Lo hará.  
- Yo misma llevaré a tu hijo con Harry si hace falta, pero quiero que estés segura de lo que vas a hacer, sabes que Harry está en grave peligro.  
- Algo me dice que eso es lo que tengo que hacer, sé que no es propio de mi guiarme por una corazonada, pero...Dentro de poco no voy a poder hacerme cargo de Jimmy y no podría... Quiero que se quede con él cuando yo no esté.  
Y aunque durante mucho tiempo he intentado combatir las lágrimas, ahora salen irremediablemente, fugaces. Y me enfrento a la idea de vivir lo que me queda de vida sin ni siquiera tener a Jimmy cerca.  
Ron sigue mirando por la ventana, con las manos apoyadas en el dintel y Luna apresa mi mano fuertemente entre las de ella. 

Ver a mi hijo de nuevo me impactó más de lo que yo creía. La sala de espera de un hospital no es el mejor lugar para un niño, pero...era consciente de que necesitaba verlo porque podía ser la última vez. Una despedida amarga en el país de la tristeza, así lo definiría yo . En cuanto su carita redonda me vio entrar por la puerta, sonrío haciendo que sus pequeños dientecillos se vieran. Extendió sus brazos y obligó a la señora Weasley a que le acercara a mi. Se abrazó muy fuerte, como nunca antes lo había hecho. En ese momento pensé que pasara lo que pasara no me iba a separar de él, no iba a dejar que se lo llevaran...Y cerré los ojos, y vi la escena de mi sueño, le abracé más fuerte porque supe que debía de irse, que no necesitaba estar rodeado de más sufrimiento.  
La señora Weasley contemplaba la escena desde una de las sillas azules de la sala de espera. Intentaba reprimir las lágrimas, pero era totalmente imposible. Luna ya le contado lo que pensábamos hacer, respetó mi opinión por mucho que le doliera despegarse del que ella decía era su nieto, después de todo ella siempre ha sabido que Harry era su padre, aunque hubiéramos dejado el tema en un segundo plano. Aceptaba mi decisión como en situaciones anteriores lo había hecho. Yo se lo agradecía en silencio.  
Me llevé a Jimmy en brazos, caminando por el pasillo, apartando mis ojos de lo que se veía, de la pena, de la tristeza, quería recordar este momento sólo por el olor infantil de Jimmy, por sus ruiditos y los movimientos torpes de sus dedos. Una burbuja; sólo Jimmy y yo. Le acerqué a una ventana y posó sus manos gorditas en el cristal, le encantaba mirar a la calle, lo señalaba todo mientras intentaba decir su nombre en su propio idioma.  
- Jimmy.

Su cabecita se giró hacia mi.  
- ma-ma-ma-ma-ma  
- Sí, soy mamá...  
No quería llorar, pero era demasiado difícil.  
- Yo quiero que sepas que...que...que siempre estaremos juntos ,pase lo que pase. Y que te quiero más que a nada en el mundo. Sé que papá y tú se van a llevar muy bien."  
Jimmy jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello, siempre lo hacía cuando le tenía en brazos. Le abracé de nuevo e intenté espantar las lágrimas.   
- Hermione.  
La voz de Luna hizo que me diera la vuelta. Iba vestida de un modo casual y llevaba la bolsa de Jimmy al hombro. Me sequé las lágrimas antes de darme la vuelta. El plan que trazamos era llevar a Jimmy hacia Harry por medios muggles para poder despistar a los mortifagos y que no se enteraran del paradero de Harry.  
- Es la hora, perderemos el vuelo si...  
Evitaba su mirada y sin querer estaba abrazando tan fuerte a mi hijo que dudo que pudiera respirar. Me acerqué a ella, saqué del bolsillo de mi bata un sobre y se lo tendí, en el anverso ponía el nombre de su destinatario. Besé a Jimmy, agarré sus manitas, cerré los ojos y se lo pasé a los brazos. Me sentí vacía, incompleta y ese dolor era demasiado grande como para ser descrito. James comenzó a llorar, extendía los brazos hacia mi.  
- Cuidare bien de él, te lo prometo.  
Dijo Luna antes de darse la vuelta. Jimmy se revolvía en sus brazos, su cara asomaba sobre el hombro de Luna. Gritaba como pidiendo ayuda, llamándome. Yo no hacía más que mirar su silueta cada vez más pequeña alejándose por el pasillo, sintiendo que se alejaba de mi todo lo que me quedaba. Luego solo recuerdo vacío, tan insulso que no se encuentran adjetivos para describirlo.  
Cerré los ojos y vi todo lo que habíamos vivido los dos. 'Siempre estaremos juntos, te lo prometo'.

Continuara.


	3. Chapter 3

EL CIELO ESTÁ CERCA II.

Cada día es lo mismo, la misma repetición simétrica de los acontecimientos del día anterior. Estoy tomando mi café matinal en el local que está justo bajo mi apartamento, si es que se puede llamar departamento a un receptáculo de poco más de cuarenta metros cuadrados distribuidos entre un baño, una habitación y una cocina...A su lado, mi cuarto en la casa de los Dursley es un palacio. Estoy condenado a vivir como un simple muggle para proteger la vida de l mis seres queridos pero ¿cuánto tiempo mas tengo que soportar vivir lejos de las personas que amo¿cuántas veces mas tengo que convencerme que no soy un cobarde por haberme alejado de ellos en lugar de enfrentar la cosas tal y como se dejaran venir?

La nubecilla de espuma del café se hace cada vez más pequeña y espesa, gira sobre si misma cuando meto la cucharilla para remover el líquido. Ahora tengo que trabajar para poder subsistir pues aquí el dinero mágico no funciona y vivo en un pacifico lugar llamado Haslemere al sur del país. Soy un hombre completamente normal que un día llegó al pueblo en una vieja ranchera azul dispuesto a ganarse a los habitantes del lugar, buscando alejarse del bullicioso ajetreo de la ciudad. Gracioso, sí. Paradójico, también...Si tenemos en cuenta que soy un mago y que de mi depende que muchos de los habitantes del mundo mágico sigan con vida, pues se supone que solo "el niño que vivió" tiene el poder de vencer al mago mas malvado de la historia. Ahora tengo que ocultar mi nombre y hasta mi cicatriz, cosa rara porque era muy difícil deshacerme de ella, pero gracias a muy buenos hechizos de ocultamiento entre Dumblerdore, Hermione y yo lo logramos después de unos días de ardua lucha, y que en el momento en el que traspaso la puerta de mi departamento soy un hombre solitario y con insomnio crónico que se dedica a viajar mentalmente a la capital del país, donde están las únicas dos personas que le importan. Y sí, estoy amenazado de muerte y condenado a vivir alejado de mi única familia. A pesar de todo, hoy el sol brilla de una forma diferente y me digo a mi mismo que algún día las cosas cambiarán y que dejaré de ser Richard Jetter, para ser Harry Potter y vivir con mi hijo y su madre en algún lugar tranquilo donde nuestro problema más grande sea que se acaban los polvos flu o que los gnomos invadan el patio trasero de la casa...  
La mañana me consuela y me deprime al mismo tiempo; consuelo porque me quedan unas diez horas de luz por delante, para huir de las noches solitarias, de mi soledad, de mi mismo... Tristeza porque amanezco solo en un pequeño apartamento sombrío y porque no dejo de preguntarme a qué nos conduce todo esto y porqué no podemos ser felices los tres juntos.  
- ¿Cuánto es, Fred?  
El dueño de la cafetería en la que me encuentro se acerca a mí, secándose las manos con un trapo que en alguna de sus vidas pasadas debió de ser blanco.  
- Hoy invito yo, Richard, mi mujer está encantada con los aspersores que le regalé por navidad y todo gracias a tu consejo. No sé que hubiera sido de nosotros de haber comprado el modelo tundra en lugar de...  
Bla-bla-bla-bla. ¡El maravilloso mundo intrigante y mágico de la ferretería! Podría recitar de memoria el precio y la referencia de cada uno de los artículos presentes en el catálogo otoño-invierno de 'Casa y Jardín'. ¡Cómo echo de menos los hechizos y las pociones!

La tienda está a un par de manzanas de aquí, mi jefe, el Señor Fragel, es un amargado sesentón repugnante y obstinado que pone a Severus Snape codo a codo con Teresa de Calcuta. No se puede esperar mucho más de alguien que lleva viviendo entre tornillos toda su vida.  
Subo la cortinilla del establecimiento. Esta produce un chirrío horrible, de esos que hacen que te rechinen los dientes. En el almacén hay cinco cajas que contienen diez unidades de engrasador cada una, pero supongo que tres pavos son demasiada pérdida para el bolsillo de Fragel. Entro y la puerta golpea unas campanitas que cuelgan del techo. El sonido cursi hace que el optimismo con el que me levanté hoy se vaya poco a poco. La oscuridad de la ferretería me pone enfermo.

Y así, el día transcurre como siempre hasta que los platos precocinados de la cena me hacen añorar aún más una familia. La soledad es espesa, pegajosa, horrible. Los guisantes verde-sintético de mi estofado parecen canicas. Cierro los ojos y me veo a mi mismo, dándole la papilla a Jimmy mientras oigo a lo lejos el sonido que produce el agua de la ducha cayendo sobre Hermione. Luego ella sale con un albornoz y nos sonríe a los dos...Abro los ojos de nuevo y me doy cuenta de dónde estoy realmente. El brillo mate del neón de la cocina me devuelve la imagen de la realidad. ¿Por qué duele tanto la soledad? Apago la luz y me voy a la habitación.  
La oscuridad confusa del pequeño apartamento se entrelaza con dolorosas escenas del pasado. Casi puedo oír el motor del avión al despegar, el sonido mecánico y estúpido de aquel vuelo que me alejó de ellos. La impotencia de estar en el aire, tomando en cuenta que volar es lo que mas me gusta pero solo en mi escoba, y es cuando mas añoro mi escoba porque ahora estoy sin poder volver atrás y ese dolor que ni siquiera era un preludio de lo que es esto. Las cosas y los sucesos duelen más cuando se asimilan, cuando realmente te das cuenta de lo que tienes encima. Durante las tres horas del viaje estuve distante, sintiendo cada vez más lejanos los latidos de mi corazón que se había quedado arropado entre promesas, en algún rinconcito de la madriguera. Desde ese momento, desde ese preciso instante, hay un trozo de mi mente que sólo se dedica a idealizar escenas, a vivir irrealidades, a subsistir a base de sueños.  
El espejo rectangular del baño transforma la luz en la imagen de un hombre de veinte años, demasiado cansado, demasiado triste...

Y ahora llega el momento más especial del día para mi. Saco un pequeño cuaderno de pastas marrones del primer cajón de la mesita y una pluma. Lo que hago consiste en lo siguiente: Escribo todo lo que me gustaría contarles, todo lo que les diría si en este instante estuvieran aquí. Hay páginas que hablan de sucesos divertidos, narrando lo patético de las situaciones con un tono cómico, esas no dicen casi nada y lo dicen todo...corresponden a aquellos días en los que ni siquiera sé cómo me siento o quien soy. Luego tenemos las típicas páginas angustiosas y desesperadas en las que pueden verse incluso la marca de las lágrimas que han caído mientras han sido escritas. Por último tenemos mis favoritas: los retazos de papel en los que cuento lo que creo que ellos están haciendo a miles de kilómetros. Es fantástico, hay momentos en los que me imagino las cosas con tanto, tanto detalle que parecen reales... Por desgracia hoy tengo uno de esos días sarcásticos e insulsos.

"...Las luces de neón del bar de abajo llenan de colores chillones las paredes de mi habitación. Supongo que si cierro los ojos puedo imaginarme que estoy en aquella sesión de duelo en mi segundo año de Hogwarts viendo como todos mis compañeros lanzaban hechizos y en cada uno de ellos saliendo rayos de colores. ¡Es curioso cómo situaciones estúpidas del presente te transportan a situaciones estúpidas del pasado!..."

Después de escribir un montón más de cosas insustanciales, apago la luz y me tumbo en la cama. La semana pasada se fundió uno de los tubos del rótulo del bar de abajo y el siseo que hace cada vez que intenta encenderse no me deja ni siquiera cerrar los ojos.

Tengo una pesadilla horrible, un cementerio, Voldemort apuntándome, mis padres saliendo de mi varita, veo caer a Sirius por el velo me veo a mi parado ante el velo y a Hermione deteniéndome, un ruido a lo lejos me distrae de las palabras de Hermione, pero entonces despierto sobresaltado, vuelvo a escuchar el ruido, parece que alguien toca la puerta ...

Y sí, creo que alguien está llamando a mi puerta con bastante insistencia. El sol casi sigue escondido, pero poco a poco va ganando terreno a la luna. Mi reloj de pulsera marca las seis y veinticuatro y tengo la espalda dolorida. Me acerco a la puerta de entrada con dificultad, no veo y la pesadilla sigue pegada a mi espalda, presionando mi pecho, no consigo despegarme de ella y la casi inexistente luz del amanecer no contribuye mucho a ello.  
La puerta ni siquiera tiene minilla, sólo una cadena y una cerradura poco segura me salvaguardan del exterior. No me importa, los verdaderos demonios están mucho más cercanos a mí, tanto que no puedo despegarme de ellos.  
"Toc, toc, toc."  
Por primera vez me pregunto quién demonios será a estas horas.  
- ¿Quién es?  
Mi voz suena ronca.  
-¿Harry?  
Una voz de mujer grita mi verdadero nombre al otro lado de la puerta. Me asusto, mi corazón late con fuerza. Luna, es la voz de mi ex compañera en Hogwarts. Abro apresuradamente la puerta y no puedo creer la imagen que está al otro lado. Me produce ilusión y desaliento a la vez: En bazos de la chica se encuentra un niño, con un gorro azul en la cabeza, un niño con una cara que no olvidaré mientras viva. James. Me quedo atónito.  
- Entiendo que no seas capaz de asimilar lo que estás viendo, pero creo que sería mejor que entráramos.

CONTINUARA...

HIBARI , Muchas gracias, por tus palabras, es un honor que tengas la historia impresa, me has puesto algo colorada, sabes, muchas gracias por darte tu tiepito y haberme dejado un review.

nethy: me alegra que te halla gustado la historia, te recomiendo que sigas leyendo se que te encantara.


	4. Chapter 4

ACLARACION

Hola soy Amanda, soy hermana de la autora de el fic, El cielo esta cerca. He subido yo este fic, porque mi hermana ya no pudo, ella ya no esta, y siempre fue su sueño ver aquí este fic, esto esta tan reciente que aun no puedo ni mencionar ciertas cosas. Espero me comprendan, y que todos los elogios, criticas o buenos deseas lo hagan en nombre de ella Elisa

Este fic, de Días de boda NO ES DE MI HERMANA, es de una amiga que se lo escribió para el día de su boda. En si en un regalo, el nombre de la autora es Virginia Polonio, mas conocida como Nirigv o Virginia Guilman.

Tambien subire otros regalos que le hicieron sus amigas. Según suba les ire diciendo los nombre y los apodos de las autoras. Por ahora Dias de Boda.

Gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

EL CIELO ESTÁ CERCA III

Nunca, nunca había visto llorar así a un niño y créanme, que yo se lo que es llorar por la perdida de una madre, siento que solo yo puedo entenderlo, siento que se ha creado un vinculo entre nosotros, un lazo que no se romperá nunca, quiero que este niño tenga por lo menos la oportunidad que yo tuve al estar con mi padre, el también tiene derecho a tener por lo menos a su padre, ya que su madre, se ira y no tiene boleto de regreso solo de ida, como desearía cambiar mi boleto y que sea ella Hermione quien regrese, pero se que esto es imposible, que aquí ni la magia podrá ayudarla, pero existen los milagros, y no quiero descartar la idea de que pueda tener una oportunidad, ellos se la merecen mas que nadie, ser felices como nunca lo han sido.  
Jimmy está sentado sobre mis piernas, el avión va a aterrizar en el aeropuerto en menos de veinte minutos. Después de dejar a su madre en la planta de aquel hospital, tardó más de tres cuartos de hora en dejar de llorar. Bajo el llanto y expresión desesperada de su cara infantil se escuchaba un hipo persistente, una súplica ahogada entre la frustración de no poder decir a voz en grito que no quería alejarse de allí.  
En sus manos gorditas se mueve una rana de chocolate. Da pequeños mordisquitos y la chupa mientras observa lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Parece darse cuenta de todo.  
¿Por qué he accedido a esto? Me lo llevo preguntando desde que le di el sí a Hermione; me lo llevo respondiendo desde el mismo momento. Sé que estoy intentando enmendar mi vida con la de él ya que me siento identificada. No es sano, pero sentí una vibración, una corazonada...exactamente la misma que la de Hermione, supongo.  
El plan es el siguiente: Bajamos del avión, alquilamos un coche, viajamos toda la noche atravesando el estado y si hay suerte, localizaremos el pequeño apartamento del 'Señor Jetter' al amanecer. Luego tendré que volver a Londres, sería arriesgado permanecer demasiado tiempo allí, nunca se sabe lo que pueden hacer para localizarte...  
Jimmy fija sus grandes ojos marrones en mi, tiene la cara llena de miguitas. No sé cómo su madre ha sido capaz de despegarse de un ser tan perfecto, cómo ha sido capaz de deshacerse de su ancla aún a riesgo de navegar a la deriva... El amor de una madre atraviesa el tiempo, lo imposible, el espacio, lo atraviesa todo... Quiero creer con toda mi alma que estamos haciendo lo correcto.  
Desde que me enteré de la noticia de la enfermedad de Hermione, mis sueños naufragan en pesadillas horribles que reflejan lo dura que es la vida, lo insignificantes que somos. Ver a Hermione despedirse de Jimmy ha sido una de las peores imágenes que han pasado por mi retina. Ron ni siquiera quiso estar presente, él ha experimentado pérdidas muy grandes en los últimos tiempos.  
El avión aterriza y mi nerviosismo aumenta, ya no nos queda mucho para el final del camino.  
El alba pinta manchas luminosas en las paredes del pasillo. Según un contacto de Fred, Richard Jetter vive en este bloque de apartamentos, en el número veintiséis. Trabaja en una ferretería y es un hombre educado, pero silencioso, con cierto aire melancólico en su cara.  
"Veinticuatro, veinticinco..."  
Susurro a la vez que miro el pequeño recorte de papel en el que llevo apuntada la dirección. Por fin llego a mi destino, Jimmy mira asustado a la puerta color marfil que tenemos delante. La pintura de las paredes está ligeramente descascarillada y el edificio huele a humedad. Pulso el timbre e incluso el sonido es condenadamente estridente, desagradable. Nadie contesta e infinidad de cosas empiezan a aturdir mi mente. Pulso de nuevo, creo que Jimmy nota mi impaciencia. Oigo pasos, la cadena se desliza al otro lado de la puerta. Se abre. Una cara adormilada con barba de dos días asoma entre la oscuridad del pequeño apartamento. La imagen bastante diferente del Harry Potter vestido con túnicas confeccionadas por Madame Malkin y corbatas impecables se cuela insistentemente en mi cabeza, comparándose con la presente. Me doy cuenta de cómo la soledad mata a las personas, poco a poco...  
Su rostro dibuja sorpresa. La esperanza y el temor se funden en su cara.  
- Entiendo que no seas capaz de asimilar lo que estás viendo, pero creo que sería mejor que entráramos  
Sus ojos están fijos en el niño y las lágrimas quieren empezar a colarse en la escena. Después de cerrar la puerta, el silencio persiste, es matador, es irreal...¿Cómo debo de explicarle lo que sucede a kilómetros y kilómetros de aquí? Toma a Jimmy de mis brazos y lo abraza con fuerza, saboreando el momento, necesitando el contacto de su pequeño cuerpecito para cerciorarse de que esto es real, de que no se volverá a despertar en una cama solitaria. La escena me llega al alma, no la olvidaré mientras viva. El abrazo se transforma en angustia y miedo. La frase inevitable se avecina...  
- ¿Qué le pasa a Hermione¿Esto no es sólo una visita de cortesía, verdad?  
No puedo creer, que tan solo con mi visita el primer nombre que se le viene a la cabeza es el de ella, es como si intuyera lo que pasa.  
- Harry...  
- Sé que si estás aquí con él es porque le pasa algo malo a su madre.  
Mi frecuencia cardiaca se multiplica por veinte. Sus pupilas siguen exhortándome, pidiendo con pequeños movimientos una respuesta.  
- Hermione me pidió que te trajera a su hijo...  
No soy capaz de asimilar su aparente entereza, su quietud... Jimmy sigue en sus brazos y él intenta por todos los medios guardar la compostura, no perder el control.  
- ¿Qué..qué le ha pasado?  
Tartamudea. Esconde su cabeza en el hombro del niño y puedo notar cómo intensifica su abrazo. Me mira a los ojos, pero no encuentro el valor suficiente para contestar. Me regresa a Jimmy.  
-Me visto y nos vamos a Londres.  
La angustia de Harry es grandísima, no hay nada de aquella alegría de la que todo el mundo siempre ha hablado no sale a flote mientras sus ojos chispean en la penumbra de la habitación.  
- ¡Harry, no¿No te das cuenta de que ella no quiere eso, de que necesita que Jimmy y tú estén juntos?  
- Si le pasa algo, y sé que es así, necesito estar allí.  
Su cara roza el enfado. Pongo una mano en su hombro, le obligo a mirarme a los ojos.  
- No pongas todo lo que quiere en peligro, piensa en ella, respeta su decisión.  
Se calla, reacciona, siente, piensa, piensa, piensa... Le duele, pero lo respeta. Da la orden a sus músculos de permanecer estáticos, quietos, inmóviles...Piensa y siente...  
Pongo la bolsa de Jimmy en el suelo, dentro va la carta que Hermione me ha dado en el hospital.  
- Ahí tienes todo lo necesario para Jimmy. Sé que puedes hacerlo, sé que harás lo correcto, sé cuánto quieres a ese niño.  
Siguen callados, mirándome, compenetrándose en el silencio de la mañana. Es impresionante cómo la expresión de ambos es idéntica, con veinte años de diferencia, pero idéntica.  
- Tengo que irme  
Digo a la vez que doy media vuelta.  
- Luna..."  
- ...  
- Dile que la quiero...  
Cierro la puerta tras de mi, después de haberles echado un último vistazo. El encuentro con Harry ha dejado una huella imborrable en mi subconsciente. La manera en la que Harry lo ha entendido todo, casi sin hablar, me ha dejado atónita. La situación rozó el misticismo.

Las calles de Londres están vacías, la noche persigue el aire del invierno. Ron ha venido a buscarme al aeropuerto, vamos hacia mi casa. Apenas he pronunciado palabra desde que bajé del avión.  
- Hermione ya está en casa, dicen que de momento no tiene porqué estar en el hospital.  
Intenta sonreír, pero sé lo mal que lo está pasando. Ron sabe perfectamente lo que es perder a alguien, intenta ocultar lo que siente, pero conmigo no puede conseguirlo.  
- Ron, me gustaría que me llevaras hasta allí, hasta su casa.  
Me mira y asiente, quizá no entienda mis razones o mi comportamiento, pero lo acepta en silencio.  
Al llegar, un sonido chirriante me devuelve a la situación. Hemos llegado a la casa de Hermione. Ron me mira...esta vez directamente, no como ha hecho durante el trayecto desde el aeropuerto. Me anticipo a su pregunta.  
- Iré a casa caminando, me apetece pasear, reflexionar...ya me conoces...  
Tras mi frase, doy media vuelta y me marcho sin mirarlo. Puedo notar cómo sus pequeños ojos azules me siguen hasta que entro en la casa.  
La puerta color crema se abre tras mi "toc-toc". El número tres, brillante, refleja las luces de la ciudad y tras él veo la cara de Hermione. Sus ojos revelan una tristeza infinita y bajo ellos, un par de halos violeta dejan entrever todas las lágrimas que han derramado.  
- ¡Hermione¿Qué tal te encuentras?  
Es simplemente una frase hecha... Me hace pasar con un gesto de su cabeza. El salón está lleno de las cosas de Jimmy. Por un momento me meto bajo su piel y quiero morirme. ¿Cómo se puede vivir rodeada de tantos, tantos recuerdos¿Cómo puede ser tan tremendamente fuerte?  
- Dime¿Lo has visto?  
Sus ojos muestran impaciencia y una tristeza eterna, pero en lo más profundo de sus pupilas se vislumbra la esperanza, sin duda es lo que le hace seguir. Intento contestar, pero estoy demasiado impresionada y el silencio se une a los gorjeos mudos de Jimmy.  
- Sí...sí, le he visto...  
Una lágrima recorre su mejilla. Me abraza. No habla, se limita a llorar. Sus muros se derrumban, sus miedos se tejen en el aire. Yo también lloro y siento un dolor horrible en el alma.  
El resto de la noche se funde y se esconde en nuestras palabras. Hablamos durante horas...no me cuenta su historia, me abre su corazón. Su vida son ellos...su amor es Harry, su respuesta es Jimmy...y los dos están lejos.  
El alba nos arropa en su candidez. Un sol tímido esculpe la mañana. Me levanto del sofá y ella hace lo mismo tras horas de conversación.  
- la señora Weasley vendrá de un momento a otro, he quedado con ella para desayunar. Ha insistido e insistido en trasladarse aquí, pero...ya sabes...intento hacerme la fuerte, aunque a veces no lo consiga.  
Una pequeña sonrisa acompaña a la frase. ¡Cómo admiro a la mujer que tengo delante!  
- Nunca pierdas la esperanza...  
Lo digo y se queda un rato mirándome, cavilando.  
- Luna, gracias por esto, de veras.  
Me toma la mano. Estoy a punto de llorar de nuevo. Me doy la vuelta y me voy para evitarlo.  
El aire de la mañana me pega en el rostro. Tengo la mente completamente despejada a pesar de no haber dormido. Voy andando hasta mi casa...algunas frases retumban en mis tímpanos...  
- Y una noche, me dijo que me amaba, que jamás había sentido tanto miedo como cuando sintió que me perdería, fue entonces que deje de fingir indiferencia y empecé a dejar que mi amor fluyera...  
Y así estarán...  
- Durante todo el tiempo que ocultamos nuestro amor, fue el mejor de nuestra vida, éramos cómplices, amigos, pareja, nos compenetramos como jamás se ha visto...  
...siempre juntos, pues sus almas...  
'Y entonces, cuando nació Jimmy, nos dimos cuenta de lo que era la verdad, de la vida, la verdad del amor, de nuestro amor...  
...tejieron un milagro para permanecer siempre unidas.  
Me paro en la calle, respiro hondo y escucho mi corazón...el amor lo es todo, es una canción cuyas notas son los latidos de nuestros corazones.

CONTINUARA.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Nigriv: Que si lo siento, y si que te comprendo? si es lo mismo que me pasa a mi cada vez que subo un capitulo. Bien dices para todo hay un tiempo, y solo cuando llegue es cuando podras a reler esto que con tanto cariño y dedicacion escribio mi hermanita.

Victoria, Muchas gracias por tus palabras, no se que mas decir. Solo espero que te gusten sus palabras, pues cada uno de ellas estan escritas con el corazon.

Ly Malfoy: Gracias que mas puedo decir, solo sigue leyendo porfa. y mil ves gracias.


	6. Chapter 6

EL CIELO ESTÁ CERCA III

Nunca, nunca había visto llorar así a un niño y créanme, que yo se lo que es llorar por la perdida de una madre, siento que solo yo puedo entenderlo, siento que se ha creado un vinculo entre nosotros, un lazo que no se romperá nunca, quiero que este niño tenga por lo menos la oportunidad que yo tuve al estar con mi padre, el también tiene derecho a tener por lo menos a su padre, ya que su madre, se ira y no tiene boleto de regreso solo de ida, como desearía cambiar mi boleto y que sea ella Hermione quien regrese, pero se que esto es imposible, que aquí ni la magia podrá ayudarla, pero existen los milagros, y no quiero descartar la idea de que pueda tener una oportunidad, ellos se la merecen mas que nadie, ser felices como nunca lo han sido.  
Jimmy está sentado sobre mis piernas, el avión va a aterrizar en el aeropuerto en menos de veinte minutos. Después de dejar a su madre en la planta de aquel hospital, tardó más de tres cuartos de hora en dejar de llorar. Bajo el llanto y expresión desesperada de su cara infantil se escuchaba un hipo persistente, una súplica ahogada entre la frustración de no poder decir a voz en grito que no quería alejarse de allí.  
En sus manos gorditas se mueve una rana de chocolate. Da pequeños mordisquitos y la chupa mientras observa lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Parece darse cuenta de todo.  
¿Por qué he accedido a esto? Me lo llevo preguntando desde que le di el sí a Hermione; me lo llevo respondiendo desde el mismo momento. Sé que estoy intentando enmendar mi vida con la de él ya que me siento identificada. No es sano, pero sentí una vibración, una corazonada...exactamente la misma que la de Hermione, supongo.  
El plan es el siguiente: Bajamos del avión, alquilamos un coche, viajamos toda la noche atravesando el estado y si hay suerte, localizaremos el pequeño apartamento del 'Señor Jetter' al amanecer. Luego tendré que volver a Londres, sería arriesgado permanecer demasiado tiempo allí, nunca se sabe lo que pueden hacer para localizarte...  
Jimmy fija sus grandes ojos marrones en mi, tiene la cara llena de miguitas. No sé cómo su madre ha sido capaz de despegarse de un ser tan perfecto, cómo ha sido capaz de deshacerse de su ancla aún a riesgo de navegar a la deriva... El amor de una madre atraviesa el tiempo, lo imposible, el espacio, lo atraviesa todo... Quiero creer con toda mi alma que estamos haciendo lo correcto.  
Desde que me enteré de la noticia de la enfermedad de Hermione, mis sueños naufragan en pesadillas horribles que reflejan lo dura que es la vida, lo insignificantes que somos. Ver a Hermione despedirse de Jimmy ha sido una de las peores imágenes que han pasado por mi retina. Ron ni siquiera quiso estar presente, él ha experimentado pérdidas muy grandes en los últimos tiempos.  
El avión aterriza y mi nerviosismo aumenta, ya no nos queda mucho para el final del camino.  
El alba pinta manchas luminosas en las paredes del pasillo. Según un contacto de Fred, Richard Jetter vive en este bloque de apartamentos, en el número veintiséis. Trabaja en una ferretería y es un hombre educado, pero silencioso, con cierto aire melancólico en su cara.  
"Veinticuatro, veinticinco..."  
Susurro a la vez que miro el pequeño recorte de papel en el que llevo apuntada la dirección. Por fin llego a mi destino, Jimmy mira asustado a la puerta color marfil que tenemos delante. La pintura de las paredes está ligeramente descascarillada y el edificio huele a humedad. Pulso el timbre e incluso el sonido es condenadamente estridente, desagradable. Nadie contesta e infinidad de cosas empiezan a aturdir mi mente. Pulso de nuevo, creo que Jimmy nota mi impaciencia. Oigo pasos, la cadena se desliza al otro lado de la puerta. Se abre. Una cara adormilada con barba de dos días asoma entre la oscuridad del pequeño apartamento. La imagen bastante diferente del Harry Potter vestido con túnicas confeccionadas por Madame Malkin y corbatas impecables se cuela insistentemente en mi cabeza, comparándose con la presente. Me doy cuenta de cómo la soledad mata a las personas, poco a poco...  
Su rostro dibuja sorpresa. La esperanza y el temor se funden en su cara.  
- Entiendo que no seas capaz de asimilar lo que estás viendo, pero creo que sería mejor que entráramos  
Sus ojos están fijos en el niño y las lágrimas quieren empezar a colarse en la escena. Después de cerrar la puerta, el silencio persiste, es matador, es irreal...¿Cómo debo de explicarle lo que sucede a kilómetros y kilómetros de aquí? Toma a Jimmy de mis brazos y lo abraza con fuerza, saboreando el momento, necesitando el contacto de su pequeño cuerpecito para cerciorarse de que esto es real, de que no se volverá a despertar en una cama solitaria. La escena me llega al alma, no la olvidaré mientras viva. El abrazo se transforma en angustia y miedo. La frase inevitable se avecina...  
- ¿Qué le pasa a Hermione¿Esto no es sólo una visita de cortesía, verdad?  
No puedo creer, que tan solo con mi visita el primer nombre que se le viene a la cabeza es el de ella, es como si intuyera lo que pasa.  
- Harry...  
- Sé que si estás aquí con él es porque le pasa algo malo a su madre.  
Mi frecuencia cardiaca se multiplica por veinte. Sus pupilas siguen exhortándome, pidiendo con pequeños movimientos una respuesta.  
- Hermione me pidió que te trajera a su hijo...  
No soy capaz de asimilar su aparente entereza, su quietud... Jimmy sigue en sus brazos y él intenta por todos los medios guardar la compostura, no perder el control.  
- ¿Qué..qué le ha pasado?  
Tartamudea. Esconde su cabeza en el hombro del niño y puedo notar cómo intensifica su abrazo. Me mira a los ojos, pero no encuentro el valor suficiente para contestar. Me regresa a Jimmy.  
-Me visto y nos vamos a Londres.  
La angustia de Harry es grandísima, no hay nada de aquella alegría de la que todo el mundo siempre ha hablado no sale a flote mientras sus ojos chispean en la penumbra de la habitación.  
- ¡Harry, no¿No te das cuenta de que ella no quiere eso, de que necesita que Jimmy y tú estén juntos?  
- Si le pasa algo, y sé que es así, necesito estar allí.  
Su cara roza el enfado. Pongo una mano en su hombro, le obligo a mirarme a los ojos.  
- No pongas todo lo que quiere en peligro, piensa en ella, respeta su decisión.  
Se calla, reacciona, siente, piensa, piensa, piensa... Le duele, pero lo respeta. Da la orden a sus músculos de permanecer estáticos, quietos, inmóviles...Piensa y siente...  
Pongo la bolsa de Jimmy en el suelo, dentro va la carta que Hermione me ha dado en el hospital.  
- Ahí tienes todo lo necesario para Jimmy. Sé que puedes hacerlo, sé que harás lo correcto, sé cuánto quieres a ese niño.  
Siguen callados, mirándome, compenetrándose en el silencio de la mañana. Es impresionante cómo la expresión de ambos es idéntica, con veinte años de diferencia, pero idéntica.  
- Tengo que irme  
Digo a la vez que doy media vuelta.  
- Luna..."  
- ...  
- Dile que la quiero...  
Cierro la puerta tras de mi, después de haberles echado un último vistazo. El encuentro con Harry ha dejado una huella imborrable en mi subconsciente. La manera en la que Harry lo ha entendido todo, casi sin hablar, me ha dejado atónita. La situación rozó el misticismo.

Las calles de Londres están vacías, la noche persigue el aire del invierno. Ron ha venido a buscarme al aeropuerto, vamos hacia mi casa. Apenas he pronunciado palabra desde que bajé del avión.  
- Hermione ya está en casa, dicen que de momento no tiene porqué estar en el hospital.  
Intenta sonreír, pero sé lo mal que lo está pasando. Ron sabe perfectamente lo que es perder a alguien, intenta ocultar lo que siente, pero conmigo no puede conseguirlo.  
- Ron, me gustaría que me llevaras hasta allí, hasta su casa.  
Me mira y asiente, quizá no entienda mis razones o mi comportamiento, pero lo acepta en silencio.  
Al llegar, un sonido chirriante me devuelve a la situación. Hemos llegado a la casa de Hermione. Ron me mira...esta vez directamente, no como ha hecho durante el trayecto desde el aeropuerto. Me anticipo a su pregunta.  
- Iré a casa caminando, me apetece pasear, reflexionar...ya me conoces...  
Tras mi frase, doy media vuelta y me marcho sin mirarlo. Puedo notar cómo sus pequeños ojos azules me siguen hasta que entro en la casa.  
La puerta color crema se abre tras mi "toc-toc". El número tres, brillante, refleja las luces de la ciudad y tras él veo la cara de Hermione. Sus ojos revelan una tristeza infinita y bajo ellos, un par de halos violeta dejan entrever todas las lágrimas que han derramado.  
- ¡Hermione¿Qué tal te encuentras?  
Es simplemente una frase hecha... Me hace pasar con un gesto de su cabeza. El salón está lleno de las cosas de Jimmy. Por un momento me meto bajo su piel y quiero morirme. ¿Cómo se puede vivir rodeada de tantos, tantos recuerdos¿Cómo puede ser tan tremendamente fuerte?  
- Dime¿Lo has visto?  
Sus ojos muestran impaciencia y una tristeza eterna, pero en lo más profundo de sus pupilas se vislumbra la esperanza, sin duda es lo que le hace seguir. Intento contestar, pero estoy demasiado impresionada y el silencio se une a los gorjeos mudos de Jimmy.  
- Sí...sí, le he visto...  
Una lágrima recorre su mejilla. Me abraza. No habla, se limita a llorar. Sus muros se derrumban, sus miedos se tejen en el aire. Yo también lloro y siento un dolor horrible en el alma.  
El resto de la noche se funde y se esconde en nuestras palabras. Hablamos durante horas...no me cuenta su historia, me abre su corazón. Su vida son ellos...su amor es Harry, su respuesta es Jimmy...y los dos están lejos.  
El alba nos arropa en su candidez. Un sol tímido esculpe la mañana. Me levanto del sofá y ella hace lo mismo tras horas de conversación.  
- la señora Weasley vendrá de un momento a otro, he quedado con ella para desayunar. Ha insistido e insistido en trasladarse aquí, pero...ya sabes...intento hacerme la fuerte, aunque a veces no lo consiga.  
Una pequeña sonrisa acompaña a la frase. ¡Cómo admiro a la mujer que tengo delante!  
- Nunca pierdas la esperanza...  
Lo digo y se queda un rato mirándome, cavilando.  
- Luna, gracias por esto, de veras.  
Me toma la mano. Estoy a punto de llorar de nuevo. Me doy la vuelta y me voy para evitarlo.  
El aire de la mañana me pega en el rostro. Tengo la mente completamente despejada a pesar de no haber dormido. Voy andando hasta mi casa...algunas frases retumban en mis tímpanos...  
- Y una noche, me dijo que me amaba, que jamás había sentido tanto miedo como cuando sintió que me perdería, fue entonces que deje de fingir indiferencia y empecé a dejar que mi amor fluyera...  
Y así estarán...  
- Durante todo el tiempo que ocultamos nuestro amor, fue el mejor de nuestra vida, éramos cómplices, amigos, pareja, nos compenetramos como jamás se ha visto...  
...siempre juntos, pues sus almas...  
'Y entonces, cuando nació Jimmy, nos dimos cuenta de lo que era la verdad, de la vida, la verdad del amor, de nuestro amor...  
...tejieron un milagro para permanecer siempre unidas.  
Me paro en la calle, respiro hondo y escucho mi corazón...el amor lo es todo, es una canción cuyas notas son los latidos de nuestros corazones.

CONTINUARA...

Espero que este capitulo tambien sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews y su pesame son muy amables.

Sasuku-sama, Muchas gracias, todos son muy lindos, me gustaria saber claro si puedes decirme ¿porque te parece la historia fuera de lo comun, es un simple duda.

Saintkanon2000. Bueno que puedo decir yo, pero era una gran escritora, pero yo no se escribir para eso hay que tener ese don y al menos yo no lo tengo, muchas graias por tus palabras.


	7. Chapter 7

EL CIELO ESTÁ CERCA IV

"Las gotas de lluvia caen tímidas desde el cielo, está nublado y gris, de un color que borra las esperanzas poco a poco. La tristeza se cuela entre mis palabras y el papel... hoy he tomado la decisión más importante y dolorosa de mi vida.

Harry, estoy enferma de nuevo, siento que no va a haber otra oportunidad para mi, siento que tengo que recorrer este camino sola...

Soy consciente de que querrías con todo tu alma estar junto a mi. Estoy allí, en tus brazos, parte de mi está a tu lado, mezclada contigo, se llama Jimmy y me gusta imaginar que está sonriendo.

No te enfades con el destino...¿De qué serviría? No le pegues al tiempo, es invariable, es constante y fugaz. Tú y yo estamos juntos para siempre, lo sabes, lo sé...

Sólo quiero que sepas que te quiero y cada vez que lo leas sabrás que te sigo queriendo. Sé que cuidarás bien de Jimmy...Lo son todo para mi...

Nada puede separarnos...

Hermione"

El papel cayó desde mis manos al suelo seguido de una lágrima. No sentía dolor, era algo más primitivo y más amargo. Mi hijo estaba en mis brazos, mirándome con sus ojos, consolándome y volviéndome loco a la vez. Las ganas de verla, de huir, de correr hasta ella eran inmensas, pero el respeto a sus palabras era más grande y la cordura ganaba terreno al instinto. Ya había amanecido del todo y la habitación estaba sumergida en la claridad. Tras el cristal de la ventana se sentía el barullo del amanecer de la pequeña localidad. Cientos de despertadores sonando, cientos de días corrientes...sólo uno distinto.

No era capaz de pensar. Era imposible asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Y si era una pesadilla¿Y si era un sueño¿Quería despertar? Por supuesto, daría lo que fuera porque ella estuviera bien. Pasaría lo que me queda de vida viviendo así solo, con la única ilusión de cerrar los ojos y soñar con que ellos estuvieran juntos.

Ahora, mi mente se colapsa al verse invadida por su imagen en la noche en la que lloré a su lado...estaba perdido, ella iba a irse y yo no podía hacer nada. Ahora tampoco puedo hacerlo...  
Centro mis ojos en el pequeño. Me mira anonadado, pero no se siente incómodo, eso me halaga. Le pongo de pies sobre el suelo. Le miro. Se tira a mis brazos y le abrazo demasiado fuerte. Me separo, toco su carita y sus manos, veo sus ojos, me miro en sus pupilas...

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta realmente de lo que está pasando. La mañana serpentea en la habitación y yo lloro abrazando a nuestro hijo

Marco el número de teléfono del Señor Fragel tremendamente rápido, como si de repente algo me hubiera hecho despertar.

- Verá, lo siento, no podré ir hoy a trabajar, tengo un resfriado de mil demonios y no sería conveniente contagiárselo a todo el que entre en la tienda...

Mi jefe es más comprensivo de lo que yo esperaba. James sigue quietecito, sentado en el suelo.

- Ava-ava-ava

Me emociono muchísimo al oír su vocecilla. ¡Cómo ha crecido mientras le he echado de menos! Señala el grifo a la vez que lo dice, supongo que lo que quiere es agua. Le sonrío y le tomo en brazos. Cojo uno de los biberones que hay en su bolsa y lo lleno de agua, Jimmy lo sujeta con sus manos y se bebe más de medio.

- Sí que tenías sed ¿eh?

Su expresión se está tornando cada vez más triste hasta que comienza a llorar y a gritar mientras agita sus pequeños brazos.

- ma-ma-ma-ma

Entonces yo también lloro.

- Yo también la extraño...pero te prometo que no te va a pasar nada, que cuidaré de ti...Soy tu papá.

Se calla, me mira, aún pueden verse lagrimillas en sus ojos. Me señala.

- pa-pa-pa-pa

Y me siento de una forma extraña, especial, tanto que mis labios de curvan para formar una pequeña sonrisa. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no sonreía. En multitud de sueños su boca pronunciaba esa palabra, sueños perfectos y preciosos que ahora son inalcanzables.

"Ha pasado un mes y mi vida ha cambiado por completo. No sé cómo estás y cada segundo tengo que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no correr a buscarte.

Ahora mismo, Jimmy está dormido, he comprado una cuna para él. Pasa las mañanas en la guardería del pueblo, mientras trabajo. Después de comer le recojo y nos vamos al parque. Le estoy enseñando muchas cosas y cada noche, le cuento historias sobre nuestras aventuras...y le hablo de ti. Sé que me entiende porque me mira con más atención cuando lo hago. Tiene tus ojos y cuando se posan sobre mi, un escalofrío me recorre la espalda.

No aguanto más sin verte, me aterra la idea de que mis ojos no vuelvan a encontrarse con los tuyos.

¿Está todo perdido? No podemos rendirnos sin luchar, no podemos renunciar a ese sueño que un día tuvimos tú y yo...Te prometí que volvería y que seríamos felices.

Las estrellas intentan plagar la noche de luminosidad, pero la luz de las farolas de la ciudad se lo impide.

Mi niño duerme y el movimiento de su pecho bajo las sábanas me hace creer en un mañana. El aire que entra por su nariz se pone de rodillas y nos susurra que no nos rindamos, que no está todo perdido, que lo hagamos por él."

Cerré mi cuaderno y me tumbé en la cama, sobre la colcha, no tenía ninguna intención de dormir.

Pero algo raro sucede, una luz muy intensa empieza a rodear el pequeño departamento, la luz entra por la ventana haciéndome levantarme inmediatamente, tomo mi varita, que por cierto llevaba mucho tiempo sin ser usada, y aunque la tenia en mi mesita de cama, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no la buscaba, entonces fue cuando la luz tomo una forma fantasmal, la imagen poco a poco tomaba mas claridad, y yo apuntaba hacia ella, lo único que pasaba por mi mente es que me habían encontrado, y que esto era algo enviado por Voldemort, pero mi sorpresa fue inmensa al ver que la luz se transformaba en...

- ¡SIRIUS!

Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que se aparecía delante de mi, sin embargo no baje mi varita, podía ser una trampa, pero si mi sorpresa fue inmensa al ver a Sirius, mi desconcierto fue aun mayor al oír su voz.  
- Baja la varita Harry soy yo, Sirius, - le hablo en un tono que le causo un escalofrió, ya que su voz era como de ultratumba, pero al miso tiempo le hizo sentir un calor muy extraño, que recordó aquel día en Hogwarts, cuando se vieron en la chimenea.

- Sirius ¿eres tu, si tu, tu, estas...

- Muerto, si lo se, pero en esta ocasión, no pude resistir la tentación de venir a visitarte, principalmente al darme cuenta, en lo que se a convertido tu vida, y a decirte que todavía hay esperanza.

- ¿de que hablas¿cuál esperanza es esa?.

- Dime Harry ¿qué es lo que mas desearías en este momento? . Harry medito las palabras y su única respuesta fue...

- ¿Hermione¿me estas hablando de Hermione?

- Si de ella te hablo. Se que hay muchas respuestas aun escondidas, solo tienes que buscarlas, tienes que saber buscarlas, tienes que salir de aquí, y buscarlas.

- Pero Sirius...

- Mira Harry, se por que estas aquí, se que es por amor a Hermione y a el – señala la cuna de James – pero a llegado tu momento, su momento, es hora de decirle a esa serpiente ¿quién eres? y lo mas importante ¿quién es tu hijo? - Harry no comprendía las palabras de su padrino.

- ¿mi hijo¿qué tiene que ver Jimmy en esto? – la figura de Sirius, empezaba a desvanecerse en el aire, y Harry comenzaba a preocuparse y desesperarse, pero Sirius alcanzo a decirle casi en un susurro.

- Busca a Bellatrix, en ella están las repuestas...  
-  
- Harry miro la figura de Sirius incrédulo ¿qué tenia que ver Bellatrix en esto?. Sin embargo un lucecita ilumina su camino, es la luz de la esperanza que renace en mi. El momento de duda y de reflexión pasa mientras la figura de Sirius se esfuma entre las penumbras de la habitación. Estoy realmente sorprendido por lo ocurrido que no me dio ni tiempo de despedirme de Sirius, quien sabe si volveré a verlo, su presencia me impacto tanto que ni siquiera, tuve oportunidad de hablar de el, de ¿como fue posible su presencia, solo espero que llegue el día que nos volvamos a encontrar.

Tomo una decisión rápida, sin pensar, la excusa que estaba buscando para volver a Londres, al mundo mágico, esta aquí, espero que esta vez todo salga bien.

Tomo algunas cosas de Jimmy y a este lo tomo entre mis brazos mientras le digo.

- Nos vamos a ver a mama. – Jimmy parece que a comprendido mis palabras que al escucharme me sonríe.

El corazón me late muy deprisa. Dejo atrás el apartamento sin pensármelo dos veces. Espero no volver nunca. Me siento lleno de energía. Lucharé, lucharé por ella, lucharé por nuestro hijo. No está todo perdido.

Viajar en una ranchera a las tres de la mañana, por una carretera no es lo más agradable del mundo. Jimmy está dormido en el asiento de atrás en su silla. Las rayas amarillas de la carretera resaltan cuando las luces de mi coche se deslizan sobre ellas. Su continuidad me hace pensar...¿Cómo puede esa horrible bruja de Bellatrix darme respuestas para poder salvar a Hermione?.

En estos momentos de incomodidad en mi automóvil, solo desearía encontrar una chimenea que estuviera conectada a la red flu que lo conducirá a los brazos de Hermione.

Después de varias horas de viaje empiezo a sentir que el cansancio se adueña de mi cuerpo, observo que Jimmy empieza a desesperarse y creo que es el momento de parar el viaje para descansar en algún sitio. Sigo manejando alrededor de media hora hasta encontrar un motel de carretera.

Entro a la recepción y pido una habitación, no es muy grande ni cómodo, pero... algo es algo.

Durante casi toda la noche llegaron a mi muchas pesadillas, haciéndome recordar todos los sucesos del pasado, que me han hecho daño.

A la mañana siguiente, busco un lugar para desayunar para después reemprender nuestro camino.

Después de tres días al viaje, por fin habíamos llegado a Londres. No habíamos tenido ningún percance y aparentemente nadie nos estaba vigilando. Era reconfortante ver las calles conocidas, sentirse como en casa. Jimmy parecía pensar lo mismo.

Instintivamente, guié el coche hasta la casa que Hermione me había señalado como la que compraría, tenía unas ganas enormes de verla, no me importaba quien intentara impedirlo esta vez.

El lugar parecía tranquilo y no se veía que nadie estuviera paseando por las calles. Estacione el automóvil y bajamos, Jimmy iba en mis brazos y estaba muy contento.

Eché un último vistazo a mis espalda y parecía que no nos seguía nadie solo esperaba que no hubiera nadie bajo una capa de invisibilidad. Los momentos que pasamos en el trayecto de el auto a la casa se me hicieron eternos.

Como obviamente no tenia la llave de la casa, saque mi varita y susurre

- Alohomora. – la puerta hizo "clic"

El sonido nos indicó que podíamos entrar. Entré y sentí que estaba en mi hogar.

- ma-ma-ma-ma.

Nadie contestó.

- ¿Hermione, estás ahí?

El silencio acogió mis palabras mientras que yo me asusté. Conocía ese sentimiento; lo había vivido en mis propios huesos hace más de cinco años.

Nos quedamos estáticos...silencio, sólo silencio...

Continuara...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

No les custa nada dejar un revies, espero que les guste este capitulo.

Muchas gracias.


	8. Chapter 8

EL CIELO ESTÁ CERCA V

Llevo tan sólo tres días ingresada en el hospital y yo juraría que han pasado tres eternidades, las horas pasan largas ante mi, los minutos se convierten en sesenta océanos de tiempo.

Las fuerzas me abandonan poco a poco, lo siento...Me siento sola, aunque esté rodeada de gente; eso es la soledad...Echar de menos a quienes quieres tener cerca...Sentir el vacío creado por la distancia...

Silencios plagados de ruidos llenan el ambiente...el momento está próximo y noto la ausencia de los dos tanto y tan profundamente que no me importaría irme de este mundo, si desde el otro pudiera verlos juntos. No temería a la muerte si supiera que el otro lado no está lo suficientemente lejos como para no oír sus voces o ver sus caras...Quizá todos los seres queridos que no están con nosotros aquellos que fueron valientes y no temieron a la muerte nos contemplan desde algún lugar cercano...Quiero creer con todas mis fuerzas que el cielo está cerca.

El tiempo se pliega en el espacio y juega a dibujar recuerdos en mi memoria...Son lo único que me quedan; los recuerdos...sus recuerdos, los momentos que Harry y Jimmy me regalaron durante el tiempo que compartí con ellos. Los besos de Harry, las miradas inocentes de Jimmy... Ambos pegan a mi sentido común, quiero disolverme y dejar de luchar, quiero volar al cielo para divisar sus vidas desde allí.

Lo que se puede ver del crepúsculo desde la ventana del hospital puebla la atmósfera creando claroscuros sobre los muebles blancos de la habitación, cierro los ojos y me imagino la vida perfecta que nunca tendré. Duele, pero el dolor acaba yéndose para dar paso a una dulzura ficticia que puede que exista en un mundo paralelo, quizá hay otra Hermione Granger que juega con su hijo en el porche mientras que ambos son observados por su padre...En ese mundo no existe la enfermedad, ni una serpiente intentando destruir todo lo que se le atraviese a su paso, ni la tristeza... La imagen me arropa más que las propias mantas que tengo encima y un calor extraño me recorre...cierro los ojos lentamente y los párpados se relajan.

Veo a Harry en el mundo de los sueños. Entra en mi habitación, me mira, siento su mirada, sólo siento sus ojos, aunque los míos están cerrados. Se acerca a mi cama, se agacha y llora a mi lado...Es un sueño que he tenido en otra ocasión, no sé cómo, pero lo sé. Y sus labios se posan en mi frente para darme fuerzas a la vez que dos lágrimas se deslizan desde sus mejillas a las mías y siento que me pide que no le abandone, que no les abandone, que siga luchando. Luego sólo siento su ausencia presionando mi sueño a la vez que un vacío experimentado por mi demasiadas veces vuelve a presidir la oscuridad de la noche. Él me ha dejado sola de nuevo.

Los sonidos matutinos del hospital espantan mi sueño. Abro los ojos, el alba está naciendo y los reflejos del este quieren consolarme sin conseguirlo. ¡Es curioso! Pero siento mi sueño como si hubiera sido real. Me toco la frente con suavidad, acariciando un beso imaginario, al hacerlo vuelvo a sentir sus labios en mi piel.

"Toc-toc"

Ron irrumpe en la habitación con una sonrisa forzada; en el país de la angustia no puedes pedir que los labios se curven hacia arriba de un modo sincero.

- ¡Buenos días, Hermione¿Cómo te encuentra hoy?"

Intenta saludar con efusividad, pero no lo consigue. ¿Cómo me encuentro¿De verdad querría saberlo? Creo que no y por eso opto por mi frase favorita de los últimos meses.

- Estoy bien.

Me mira y sus ojos dicen que esperaba esa respuesta...Bajo esa expresión veo algo...Un secreto...

- ¿Ron, me ocultas algo?

Agacha la cabeza. Empiezo a temblar y no sé de dónde saco las fuerzas para no entrar en un ataque de pánico e histeria.

- ¡Ron, si ha pasado algo, necesito saberlo!

Me mira con expresión triste, aguanta y muerde su labio inferior. Luego no puede evitar salir de la habitación.

Paso la siguiente hora devanándome los sesos, el miedo me carcome y la angustia me oprime tanto el pecho que no puedo respirar. Sé que ha pasado algo de lo que no quieren que me entere...Mi experiencia me dice que no es nada bueno.

Por fin la señora Weasley aparece por la puerta y el sentirla cerca me ayuda. Intenta esconder su expresión preocupada y su dolor bajo chistes estúpidos e historias de la infancia de Ron.

- Harry y el niño estarán bien¿Verdad?

Corta en seco nuestra conversación. La pregunta me toma por sorpresa. Las miradas de ambas se cruzan. Me doy cuenta de que no sólo yo estoy perdiendo mucho, a veces olvido que ella también ha experimentado grandes perdidas. A veces soy injusta con ella y no se ver su dolor. Nos consolamos mutuamente bajo el sol de la mañana.

- Hermione, no puedo perder la esperanza, por más que lo intento, no puedo.

Lo dice llorando amargamente, le he visto hacerlo infinidad de veces, ninguna como esta. La escena me impresiona. No puedo consolarla, si ni yo misma no encuentro consuelo...El cielo me reclama y no quiere escucharme.

Luna llegó pasadas las cuatro. Cuando entró en mi habitación, su cara me transmitió lo mismo que la de mi amigo: pasaba algo, pero querían mantenerme al margen. No iban a conseguirlo, no cuando seguramente se tratara de lo que más me importa en la vida.

- Luna, necesito saber lo que pasa, no me pueden hacer esto.  
Me ahorré el saludo. Ella intentó hacerse la sorprendida.

-¿De qué hablas, Hermione? No pasa absolutamente nada. Sólo vengo a hacerte compañía un rato.

Y en toda la frase no pudo mirarme a los ojos ni siquiera una sola vez.

- ¡Luna! No me traten como si fuera una pobre enferma que no tiene porque preocuparse por nada de este mundo ya que le queda poco tiempo en él.

Me miró completamente desconcertada.

- Hermione, en serio, no me hagas contarte algo que sólo puede servir para que sufras más.

Y me da la sensación de que esta vez todos opinan lo mismo, que todos creen que lo mejor es que no sepa nada. Inconscientemente me siento ofendida.

La noche se mece sobre el hospital y yo no dejo de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Por mi mente han pasado varias opciones; incluso la de irme de este hospital para saber qué es lo que me ocultan. Imágenes e ideas surrealistas vuelan en el aire. Los llantos silenciosos de la gente de las habitaciones contiguas pueblan el espacio. Sigo sola y la oscuridad quiere tragarme, a veces deseo que lo haga porque ya no aguanto más.

Y sin saber cómo, me quedo dormida. Pesadillas horribles recorren mi subconsciente, estoy dormida, pero los demonios no me dejan descansar...Luego se van, y siento una intensidad de paz y una luz transparente como un riachuelo salvaje.

Vuelvo a sentir sus labios en mi frente y una mano que agarra la mía. Siento que se va, que se aleja y aprisiono mis dedos entrelazados con los de él. No te vayas, déjame seguir soñando. Y lentamente mis párpados se despegan y mis ojos perezosos se encuentran en la oscuridad con los suyos...con dos luceros verde intenso que siempre han alumbrado mi camino. Es un sueño, lo sé, pero es lo suficientemente real como para no querer despertar nunca.

Me acaricia la frente y coloca un mechón rebelde tras mi oreja. Parpadeo. Mis dedos juegan con los suyos. Me sigue mirando, con una intensidad felina y perfecta.

- Soy real.

Susurra.  
- Soy yo, soy real.

Sus palabras se deslizan lentamente en el aire hasta mis oídos y me doy cuenta de que lo es.

Le abrazo y lloro hasta rellenar todos los océanos del mundo con mis lágrimas. Le abrazo y no me importa porqué está aquí. Mi fuerza, mi fe, mi esperanza.

Noto su corazón palpitando sobre el mío y sus brazos moldean una armadura perfecta a mi alrededor. Y desahogo con abrazos todas las veces que necesité sus brazos abrazándome. Y un pequeño rayo de luz entra en mi vida. No quiero rendirme, su respiración cerca de mi me recuerda los motivos que creía haber olvidado para siempre.

La emoción del momento pasa y automáticamente, mis labios construyen un nombre.

- ¿James?

Un hilillo de voz lo pregunta y tiene miedo a la respuesta. Cierro los ojos y el dolor comienza a expandirse por todo mi cuerpo. Noto cómo sus manos separan mi cara y me obligan mirarle. La oscuridad se cuela entre ambos. Me besa en los labios, me seca las lágrimas. Veo dolor, resalta tras la negrura de la luz inexistente.

- Jimmy está bien. Ahora tengo que irme, me esperan.  
Se separa bruscamente de mi y me siento tan frágil como un copo de nieve en el viento.

- ¡Harry, no me hagas esto, no me vuelvas a dejar sola porque no lo soportaré!

Ahora se derrumba y lloramos abrazados hasta que todas las estrellas del cielo caen en nuestras lágrimas.

- No voy a dejar que te rindas. El amor nos salvará, esta vez nos salvará a los tres.

CONTINUARA...

Sheilablack, en verdad muchas gracias por tus palabras, son muy lindas, creo que se que te entiendo referete a tu perdida, pues no importa la edad, ni el tiempo que pases junto a tu ser querido lo importate es el cariño, y con eso basta para sentir la perdida. Te agradesco que digas que es el mejor fic que has leido, para mi tambien lo es. Y tienes razon lo recordare. Aun no termino de subir el fic le quedan algunos capitulos ya esta terminado.

Muchos besos.


	9. Chapter 9

EL CIELO ESTÁ CERCA VI

Después de que llegamos al silencio de la casa, el tiempo se diluyó y mis sentidos y mi cordura con él. Su ausencia me acorraló y sentí que el mundo estaba vacío. Por un momento pensé que nunca más volvería a verla ni a abrazarla, por un momento pasó por mi mente lo que sería yo, si ella no estuviera viva. Jimmy seguía en mis brazos y me miraba atento. Era como si de repente supiera leer mi mente y si pudiera hacerlo. ¿Qué veía? Me veía a mi, perdido, excavando en la nada porque ella lo es todo.

Reaccioné, todavía no sé como. Estar en su casa, sin ella, me resultaba extraño y todo estaba recubierto de un deje de pena y añoranza. Pulsé el interruptor y una luz ambarina envolvió los muebles del salón. Todo ordenado...como si su dueña fuera a aparecer de un momento a otro. Paso a paso me encaminé al dormitorio, muy lentamente. Entonces, al atravesar el pasillo, desde la puerta entreabierta donde parecía se encontraba un dormitorio vi algo que no me esperaba...

Con mi mano temblorosa deslicé la puerta y entre la oscuridad azulada de la noche vislumbré el perfil de una cuna. Encendí la luz. ¡El cuarto de Jimmy! Era sencillamente ideal. Una cenefa azul recorría las paredes y en ellas había estanterías con muchos libros y juguetes. Y no pude evita sonreír al ver la cantidad de libros. En el centro estaba la cuna de Jimmy, él la miraba y sonreía. Y odié de nuevo al destino porque había soñado demasiadas veces con esa habitación y con noches tranquilas en las que Hermione y yo mirábamos abrazados cómo dormía nuestro pequeño. ¿Por qué me estaba comiendo la nostalgia?

No sabía exactamente qué hacer, a quién recurrir, estaba completamente bloqueado, perdido en medio de una ausencia total de ideas. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba calmarme. Posé a Jimmy en su cuna y me quedé mirándolo. En realidad hacía tiempo que no me encontraba tan desesperado, sin la más remota idea de qué hacer. '¿Dónde está Hermione?' Era la pregunta que una y otra vez formulaba mi mente.

De repente, un ruido me sobresaltó. Provenía de la puerta. ¿Era ella¿Mi condena de silencios mudos y miradas vacías había terminado, apagué todas las luces y fui con cautela hasta el salón. Mi corazón latía tan, tan rápido que resonaba en el silencio. Entonces, una figura de mujer atravesó la puerta y supe al instante de quién se trataba. Era la señora Weasley, la madre de mi amigo Ron. No quería asustarla, así que esperé a que encendiera la luz. Al principio se sobresaltó, luego me vio y se abalanzó a mis brazos para llorar de amargura y alegría entre ellos.

- Harry, pensaba que no iba a volver a verte. Hermione te necesita...Hermione necesita un milagro.

Entonces yo también lloré a la vez que sentía que no todo estaba perdido. La señora Weasley yo casi desde el día en que nos conocimos nos encariñamos de tal manera que casi puedo decir que es como una segunda madre para mi, hay tantas cosas que tengo que agradecerle...

- Jimmy está en la habitación

Le dije a la vez que en su cara se veía un halo de alivio enredado en las lágrimas.

Se movió rápida hasta la habitación de mi hijo, lo cogió en brazos y lo abrazó muy fuerte. Yo contemplaba la escena desde el otro lado de la habitación mientras me daba cuenta de cuánto estaba sufriendo esa mujer, tantas perdidas de los ultimo años y si le añadimos la enfermedad de Hermione.

- ¡Cuánto te ha echado de menos tu abuela!

Después de un largo abrazo, se separó del pequeño cuerpo de Jimmy y echó un vistazo al resto de la habitación

- Deben de tener hambre, vengan a la cocina, les prepararé algo.

La señora Weasley se desplazó hasta la cocina con el niño en brazos, sin dejar de mirarlo, parecían estar muy unidos.

Jimmy estaba durmiendo y la Señora Weasley y yo llevábamos más de dos horas hablando. Había venido a por unas cosas de Hermione y a descansar, aunque ella no quería separarse de la cama de Hermione.

- Sé que quieres a Hermione demasiado y que por ella has hecho este sacrificio.

No me esperaba que la señora Weasley me dijera algo así, creo que notó mi sorpresa en mi cara.

- Y sé que Jimmy es hijo tuyo, aunque Hermione nunca me lo haya dicho.

La sinceridad de la Señora Weasley estaba comenzando a ruborizarme. Ella y yo teníamos muy buena relación pero jamás le había contado nada de mi relación con Hermione. Yo seguía mirándola.

- Recuerdo el día en que Hermione me llamó diciéndome que necesitaba hablar conmigo. Creo que se sincero conmigo porque después de la muerte de sus padres yo era lo mas cercano a una madre que tenia. Me dijo que estaba embarazada. Le pregunté que quién era el padre, aunque siempre he tenido la respuesta, porque aunque ustedes trataron de ocultarlo se les notaba en la mirada, en su forma de tratarse que me hizo sospechar que algo había entre ustedes y simplemente rompió a llorar. No sabes cuánto te a extrañado durante estos meses...No sabes cuánto le haces falta ahora.

- Y usted no sabe cuánto aprecio que me esté abriendo su corazón.

- Harry, aún tengo la esperanza de que tu, Hermione y mi nieto lleguen a ser felices. Perdón si lo llamo "nieto" pero es que no lo puedo ver de otra manera.

- Nadie se merece mas que usted en llamarle nieto a mi hijo.

Me sonrió con las lágrimas a punto de salírsele de los ojos.

- Bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer, Señora Weasley...  
Dije tomando sus manos para transmitirle confianza.

- Usted, llamara a Luna para que venga hasta aquí, ella me pone al corriente de algunos asuntos, se quedara con ustedes y si todo está en orden, me voy a ver a Hermione. ¿De acuerdo?

Por fin estaba empezando a pensar con claridad. La señora Weasley me miro con preocupación pero al final asintió.

Luna llegó en menos de media hora. Se sorprendió muchísimo al verme. La señora Weasley se fue a descansar para dejarnos a solas a Luna y a mi. Era consciente de que había un millar de detalles que era mejor que ella no conociera.

- Sirius me visito en mi departamento y me dijo que busque a Bellatrix.

Luna me miró asustada.

- y ahora estoy listo para enfrentar cualquier cosa. No pienso rendirme.

Susurré yo a la vez que fijaba la vista en un punto indeterminado.

- Podemos intentar encontrar a Bellatrix, después de todo, es bien sabido que es una de las mas fieles vasallas.

La chica siguió mirándome, cavilando.

- Supongo que podríamos intentarlo.

Me miró con optimismo. Me levanté y me puse mi chamarra.

De momento es mejor que ella no sepa nada. Avisa a Ron y a los gemelos, tenemos que hacer lo que sea para salvarla.

- ¡Harry!

Me volví.

- ¿No crees que puede ser muy arriesgado que salgas sólo?

- ¡Tengo que verla, - y sin mas salio de la casa.

Recorrer de nuevo los pasillos del hospital a las tres de la madrugada, me hizo revivir muchas cosas; momentos que había enterrado en lo más profundo de mi memoria con la esperanza de no volver a sentirlos, momentos que sólo se escabullían a mis peores pesadillas...

Me dirigía a la habitación que me había dicho Luna. En los pasillos había poca gente, pero eso no impedía que se respirara un aire de tristeza infinita. La luz blanca procedente de los tubos de neón se estampaba en las paredes dándoles un brillo fugaz. Llegué a su puerta. Me quedé inmóvil, preguntándome a mi mismo si resistiría el verla otra vez enferma. Cerré los ojos, respiré hondo y me preparé. Giré la manecilla, me temblaba el pulso.

La habitación estaba oscura, notaba el paso de la sangre por las arterias de mis sienes. Me acerqué...y vi a mi ángel dormido...Con una expresión de pena en su cara demasiado profunda como para ser descrita con palabras. Dormía acurrucada, hecha un pequeño ovillo. Desesperación, eso era lo que reinaba en mi ser, lo que carcomía poco a poco mi corazón, lo que daba de comer a mi empeño...Empeño en salvarla...Salvarla para poder quererla y ser felices y destruir con risas y tardes de junio todas las penas y las lágrimas de las inmensas noches de invierno y llanto. Por segunda vez en mi vida sentí que sin ella no era nada y lloré como en una noche del pasado, sobre mis rodillas, besando sus manos, dejando caer mis lágrimas a su lado. Besé su frente y me fui sin despertarla, esa noche no tenía fuerzas para nada más. Le susurré que luchara, que no se rindiera...

Sentirla ten cerca y tan lejos había sido un suplicio frustrante, pero, para ser sinceros, lo que me faltó para despertarla fue valor. ¿Qué iba a decirle¿Cómo iba a aguantar sin derrumbarme ante ella?

Volví a casa. Ron, Luna, el señor Weasley y los gemelos estaban esperando mi regreso. Todos se alegraron de verme. En medio del frío, una ráfaga de calor me llego; era el sentirse en mi hogar.

La llegada de una lechuza hizo que todos los presentes enmudeciéramos el animal voló por toda la habitación hasta encontrar a Harry.

El ulular de la lechuza sesgó el ambiente. Todos fijaron sus dos ojos en el animal. El sonido seguía cortando el aire, entumeciendo mis músculos, espantando mi coraje... Me moví hacia la lechuza y desprendí de ella el pergamino.. Leí en voz alta.

" Tu regreso Potter traerá consecuencia inimaginables para todos, nunca debiste volver... la muerte los ronda... nadie podrá detener lo inevitable... prepárate Potter tu fin y el de los tuyos esta cerca..."

Releí las líneas un par de ocasiones mas, antes de caer en cuenta lo que significaban aquellas simples oraciones  
Las palabras resonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza haciéndome perder la cordura. Esa simple nota me había alterado mucho más de lo que yo creía. Tuve unas ganas inmensas de llorar, de derrumbarme y de echarme atrás...Sobre los cobardes no hay nada escrito, me dije.

- Bien, escúchenme, vamos a hacer lo posible para encontrar a Bellatrix, ella es la clave y nuestra ultima esperanza.  
Los miembros de 'Mi equipo' estaban asombrados por mi aparente entereza.

- Nos están vigilando, creo que debemos hacer todo lo posible, para evitar ser escuchados.

- ¡Eso está hecho, hermano!

Dijo George con una sonrisa y con la varita en las manos.  
Pasamos el resto del día trazando el plan. Con la ayuda de muchos hechizos localizadores pudimos dar con el escondite de Bellatrix, y podrá sonar irónico pero la encontramos justamente refugiada en Hogsmade, en la casa de los gritos para ser exactos.

- Inteligente, muy inteligente diría yo¿quién podría imaginarse que estuviera allí? – dijo George después de varias horas de búsqueda.

- Si, - acepto Harry – un lugar en el cual a todos se les hubiera hecho ilógico buscar. – la esperanza se hacia presente, pero el temor a fallar también nos acompaña a todos.

Ron, crookshanks, y yo entraremos a Hogwarts, con la capa de invisibilidad, el gato ayudara con la parte del sauce. Ignoramos lo que nos espera una vez dentro del colegio, pues desde que el profesor Dumblerdore murió a manos del mismo Voldemort, Hogwarts quedo completamente desprotegido. Los gemelos nos ayudaran a burlar la vigilancia que pueda tener Bellatrix y por fin llegaríamos a la casa de los gritos por aquel pasadizo que esta cubierto por el sauce boxeador, el señor Weasley nos ayudara a sacar a Bellatrix de la casa y trasladarla de nuevo a Azkaban. Luna se quedara a cargo de Jimmy y la señora Weasley de Hermione, como hasta ahora lo ha venido haciendo.

Fue inmensamente difícil para todos ellos no contarle nada de esto a Hermione. Urdir un plan así a escondidas era una tarea bastante complicada.

La hora de embarcarse definitivamente en la misión se acercaba. Decidí que quería verla antes de enfrentarme a lo que me aguardaba.

Me despedí de Jimmy prometiéndome a mi mismo volver a verle. Le abracé fuerte y le dejé en su cuna. Juré con silencios y un beso en su frente que volveríamos a ser felices, como aquella noche en la que Hermione y yo descubrimos que nuestro amor es lo mas grande mientras le sosteníamos en nuestros brazos. Me costó alejarme de la cuna, como si una especie de imán me quisiera obligar a permanecer cercano a ella.

Ron me espera frente a la puerta trasera del hospital, con un traslador que nos permitirá llegar hasta Hogwarts porque hay que recordar que en los terrones de el colegio no se puede aparecer. Todo está coordinado y tengo exactamente doce minutos para ver a Hermione.

Vuelvo a encontrarla dormida, su cara está pálida y parece demasiado cansada. Me acerco como la noche anterior, como un niño ante una flor de cristal, como volaría una mariposa con alas de mercurio. No puedo evitar tocar su mano. Está fría, me asusto. Entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y de los suyos sale una corriente eléctrica que recorre mi cuerpo llegando hasta los confines del alma, donde el corazón y ésta son uno solo. Le doy un beso en la frente. Mi fuerza, mis sueños, mis promesas...

Soy consciente de que debo irme, me imagino el alejarme de ella y el frío me come, congela mis músculos y me impide moverme. Tengo que irme...Y su mano tira de la mía forjando en el silencio de la noche una esperanza, gritando un grito mudo sin palabras...

Me acerco, la miro, los luceros de sus ojos me devuelven la vida. Coloco un mechón rebelde de su pelo tras su oreja. Me sigue mirando y juro que podría parar el mundo sólo para poder abrazarla...Y el tiempo se para y su cuerpo y el mío se difuminan en un abrazo perfecto, nuestros límites se deshacen.

El tiempo no existe, sólo existimos nosotros. Llora en mi hombro. Sacude su tristeza con lágrimas cálidas y transparentes. El tiempo se esfuma, sólo ella y yo somos materia.

- ¿Jimmy?

Susurra su voz temblorosa. Separo su cara, miro el marrón de su mirada, veo tristeza etérea rodeando sus pupilas. Me duele. Mis labios y los de ella se rozan...rápido, fugaz, matador...

- Jimmy está bien. Ahora tengo que irme, me esperan.  
Me separo, no quiero pensar, no quiero sentir. He de hacerlo.  
- ¡Harry, no me hagas esto, no me vuelvas a dejar sola porque no lo soportaré!

Me derrumbo, ni pienso, ni siento, sólo sigo la estela de sus ojos suplicantes en la oscuridad, solo la abrazo y lloro para dejar en lágrimas mil poemas esparcidos en su hombro, para jurar con agua y sal que éste no es el final del camino.

- No voy a dejar que te rindas. Nuestro amor nos salvará, esta vez nos salvará a los tres.

Ahora sí que me separo y seco sus lágrimas. Me voy, pero prometo que cuando lo haga el sol brillará de nuevo, para ella, para mi, para Jimmy.

Llegamos a Hogwarts en unos segundos, el panorama es sumamente trágico, ya no queda nada de aquel Hogwarts señorial, imponente, hoy solo quedan ruinas. Era un viaje sin marcha atrás, arriesgado pero imprescindible, todos sabíamos lo importante que era no fallar y encontrar a Bellatrix para hacerla declarar las respuestas que tanto desea escuchar mi corazón..

Ron suelta a crookshanks, para que haga su trabajo, el gato parece no olvidar como se tiene que hacer las cosas. Ron y yo nos deslizamos por el hueco y bajamos por el pasadizo, en ese momento no puedo evitar recordar a Sirius, pues fue precisamente en este pasadizo cuando me pidió irme a vivir con el, cuando estaba en tercer curso.

Después de un rato de trayecto por el pasadizo empecé a distinguir a lo lejos la entrada a la casa de los gritos. Entramos sigilosamente y completamente en guardia... alguien podría estar acompañando a Bellatrix. La planta baja de la casa estaba completamente desierta, algo en mi interior me decía que todo estaba resultando demasiado fácil, así que con mas cautela subimos peldaño a peldaño, apuntando con la varita para que no ser sorprendidos.

Encontramos a Bellatrix tumbada en el suelo de la habitación donde se encontraba Sirius, aparentemente estaba dormida, tenia la apariencia de un vagabundo, se veía peor que Sirius después de su huida de Azkaban. Ron se acerco mas a ella y la toco con el pie. Bellatrix de un solo salto se puso de pie, al verme esbozo una sonrisa maquiavélica.

- bebe Potter te esperaba, es increíble que estés aquí... cuando mi señor se entere de tu presencia... mi señor ... – Harry noto que en su voz había un temor muy grande – cuando mi señor se entere... – esbozo una sonora risa que provoco un escalofrió en Harry – por fin la oportunidad que estaba esperando para volver a su servicio.

Harry se quedo mas que sorprendido¿qué es lo que estaba diciendo Bellatrix? Acaso ¿era una trampa?.

CONTINUARA...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hola antes que nada perdon por la tardanza, he entrado a la escuela y entre eso y cuidar a mi madre que no tengo casi tiempo de conectar, pero aun asi aqui les dejo este capitulo y espero que sea de su agrado.

Sheilablack: Muchas gracias, y tienes razon, este fic al menos a mi me hace revalorar a los seres que aun tengo a mi lado, apresiarlos y decirles cuanto se les quiere porque no sabemos que pasara mañana.

SheilitaX. Primero son la misma persona tu yo Sheyla Black? es que el nombre es parecido. Si no eres la misma persona. Te digo que tienes que seguir leyendo para saber que les depara el destino. Asi que solo a leer.

Muhcos besos a todos.


	10. Chapter 10

EL CIELO ESTÁ CERCA VII

Bellatrix, seguía riéndose muy escandalosamente, provocando en Harry un enojo que aumentaba según Bellatrix se burlaba. Sin embargo no pudieron evitar darse cuenta de que Bellatrix, no se encontraba en su sano juicio, si es verdad que antes tampoco parecía dueña de sus facultades, en este momento parecía completamente en otro mundo, concentrada en el pasado, pero entonces ¿por qué mencionar que era su oportunidad de volver con Voldemort?  
- ¿qué quieres decir con volver con Voldemort? – pregunto un Harry intrigado y temeroso.  
- ¿cómo te atreves a mencionar el nombre de mi señor? Tu no aprendes Potter – lo miro realmente encolerizada –  
- dime porque Voldemort te tiene que perdonar – demando Harry mirándola fijamente y esta vez con la varita apuntándole directo al corazón.  
- Mi señor... mi señor esta... molesto conmigo...pero ahora que te lleve con el me perdonara y... – Harry comenzaba a cansarse y pensándolo bien no le interesaba la razón que tenia Voldemort para estar enojado con esta rata, el venia por la cura de Hermione y nada mas  
- No me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decirme, solo necesito, saber como puedo ayudar a que Hermione se restablezca. Lo demás me tiene sin cuidado, y si ya no estas a lado de Voldemort me interesa un bledo.- Bellatrix parecía ofendida pero hizo caso omiso de el comentario. Y como si Harry le hubiera preguntado comenzó con un relato muy interesante.  
- Mi deber era deshacerme de el loco de Dumblerdore... el había descubierto un secreto... el secreto de mi señor ... el iba a decírtelo pero mi señor se lo impidió...yo lo único que tenia que hacer era matarlo... pero Dumblerdore siempre fue muy poderoso... y a pesar de que el poder de mi señor era mas grande... ese viejo loco pudo adueñarse de mi mente... – Harry escuchaba muy atento las palabras de Bellatrix, pero no sabia si darle crédito a ellas, pero algo si quedo claro y grabado en su memoria Voldemort tiene un secreto.—así que mi señor en persona tubo que asesinarlo... y por eso me hecho de su lado...pero ahora que tu estas de regreso y que te tengo aquí a ti solo sin tu hijo... el podrá deshacerse de ti sin ningún problema...- y volvió a reír escandalosamente. Harry no pudo aguantar mas las tontería de la mujer y se le hecho encima la tomo por la túnica y la obligo a acercarla a el.  
- ¿Dime como puedo salvar a Hermione!  
- Ni muerta te lo diría bebe Potter... nunca...--- Harry en ese momento extraño la poción de la verdad¿cómo no se le ocurrió antes traer un poco para hacerla hablar? – Harry estaba apunto de asfixiarla, Bellatrix casi moría en manos de Harry cuando Ron le dijo.  
- ¡Harry cálmate, date cuanta de que no esta bien, esta loca, nada de lo que dice es cierto, por favor Harry! – Ron tubo que forcejear con el pues Harry no soltaba a Bellatrix. – entiendo tu desesperación, pero no podemos hacer nada...  
- ¡no, no me resigno¡ella tiene que ayudarnos¡ella tiene la respuesta! – Harry gritaba desagarradamente, su dolor y frustración salía a flote. Ron logro separar a Harry de Bellatrix. Y cuando Harry se dio cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de hacer se separo bruscamente de ella.  
- Será mejor que nos la llevemos a el hospital, sus reacciones son las mismas que las de los padres de Neville ¿lo recuerdas? – le dijo Ron tratando de tranquilizar las cosas.  
- Esta bien, pero no puedo creer que todo termine aquí.  
Salimos rumbo al castillo, Ron llevaba a Bellatrix atada y apuntándole con la varita para evitar que se escapara, camine por el pasadizo, por inercia, mi mente, mi corazón estaba muy lejos de allí. Me sentía derrotado, y sentí una gran necesidad de ver a James, era como si con verlo, el me daría las respuestas que tanto anhelaba escuchar.

Mientras caminábamos por el pasadizo, Bellatrix seguía hablando, una cantidad enorme de tonterías, mencionaba a Voldemort, a los mortifagos, a el profesor Dumblerdore, la profecía que no podía cumplirse, una a una fueron tontería mezcladas que me hacían volver loco de desesperación.  
Caminaba guiado por mi instinto hacía el único lugar al que podía ir. Veía todo perdido...Los caminos de mi vida estaban formando una maraña imposible de desenredar.  
-¿Harry, estás bien?  
Asentí ante la mirada preocupada de Ron. No me apetecía hablar.  
Sólo alguien podía ayudarme a encontrar el camino.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

La llegada de una lechuza sobresaltó al señor Weasley. Leyó con pena las malas noticias que le daban: Hermione una chica a la que el y su familia consideraba parte de ella estaba muriéndose en una cama de hospital y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Sus funciones vitales empezaban a no responder y las esperanzas se diezmaban con cada segundo que pasaba. El plan no había salido según lo esperado y se podía prever lo inevitable: Sin las respuestas de Bellatrix el destino de Hermione era inherente a la situación. Esta vez sólo un milagro podría salvarla.  
Los gemelos entraban a la madriguera, con caras de preocupación, casi no quedaba nada de aquellos chicos que años atrás habían sido los únicos fugitivos de Hogwarts. Ahora se les veía tristes y melancólicos. Acababan de dejar a Bellatrix en el hospital junto con su hermano Ron. De sus mentes no podían salir las imágenes de Harry y Hermione. Tenían miedo por ellos y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que estuvieran bien. Estaban tristes. Apreciaban mucho a Hermione y verla en esa situación les carcomía. Ella era la última persona del mundo que merecía más sufrimiento. Desearon tener la llave del destino para poder repartir la vida de forma más justa.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Llevaba más de dos horas sentada en esa sala de espera. Tenía en la mano un vaso de plástico lleno de agua y en la superficie de ésta se podían ver pequeñas ondas producidas por su temblor. No podía pensar en nada más que en Harry, Hermione y Jimmy. Hermione había sufrido una dura recaída y estaba realmente mal. Por suerte ya no tenía que ocultarle ningún secreto...podía hablar con ella de Jimmy, decirle que estaba bien...El día anterior había sido un calvario para ella...Se pasó la mañana intentando no contarle que su nieto estaba en casa, que Harry estaba en Londres de vuelta en el mundo mágico...Al final, no pudo evitar mencionarles...cambio el primer instinto y transformó un 'Harry y Jimmy están aquí, están bien...'a un '¿Harry y Jimmy estarán bien, verdad?...La pregunta dio lugar a un abrazo desesperado y a un sentimiento de remordimiento inmenso en ella, odiaba mentirle, pero había sido necesario...  
- Hermione, no puedo perder la esperanza, por más que lo intento, no puedo.  
Lo había dicho abrazada a ella, y era cierto, ahora seguía queriéndolo creer. Se negaba a perder la esperanza. Harry no había aparecido y tenía mucho miedo por él. Hermione le necesitaba a su lado.  
Se levantó y se acercó a un amplio ventanal que había frente a ella. Se veía la mayor parte de la ciudad pues estaban en una planta bastante elevada. Desde allí, como hormiguitas, divisaba un montón de gente, con una vida normal, con sus desventuras y sus buenos momentos, con sus vidas...con aquello que a Hermione se le estaba escapando.  
Giró y vio algo que le abrió los ojos y la esperanza. Harry aparecía por el pasillo y entraba en la habitación de Hermione. 'Quizá lo ha conseguido, quizá ha encontrado una forma de salvarla.'  
Quiso echar a correr tras él, pero pensó que era mejor dejarles solos.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry llegó a asustarle; su mirada perdida, su expresión inexplicable, su ímpetu por llegar a ella...Había caminado excesivamente rápido desde que salieron de la casa de los gritos. Ni siquiera había escuchado un par de palabras pronunciadas por él. Ron, estaba preocupado por sus amigos, el en muy poco tiempo tubo que enfrentar la muerte de dos de su hermanos y sabia muy bien lo que es perder a un ser querido, pero lo que ve en la mirada de su amigo, jamás lo había visto antes. Llegamos al hospital y dejamos a Bellatrix en el área en la que se encontraban los padres de Neville.

- Ron escucha. Voy a ver a Hermione. Necesito que me hagas un favor, ve por Jimmy a la casa necesito verlo. – Ron asintió y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Harry en señal de apoyo.  
Harry acabó la frase y se fue corriendo hasta que desapareció tras la puerta.

Recorrió la distancia hasta la habitación de Hermione como alma que lleva el diablo. No miraba a la gente de su alrededor, todo estaba borroso. Sólo una persona le importaba. Ya no había nada que hacer. El cielo se consumía poco a poco y su vida al mismo tiempo. Entró en la habitación. La vio. Le temblaron las piernas y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con la esperanza de que al abrirlos nada fuera realidad. Ella volvió su cabeza con mucho esfuerzo. Había tres metros entre los ojos de ambos, tres metros y mil sensaciones evaporadas en el aire, millones de 'Te quieros' entre sus cristalinos...y pena, tanta que hacía que todo lo demás nadara en ella.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose. No sabía cómo decirle que no se resignaba a perderla. Ella tenía la cara de una palidez escalofriante. Se notaba como le costaba mover los párpados. Harry se le acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla, a escasos milímetros de los labios. Cogió una silla y se sentó. Sonrió ligeramente y atrapó una de sus manos entre las de él. El contacto con su piel desató un sinfín de sensaciones.

- ¿Qué tal estás hoy?

Ella seguía con sus pupilas clavadas en los ojos verdes de Harry. Sentía que le faltaban las fuerzas para hablar. Intentó agarrar fuertemente con su mano las de él, pero incluso eso supuso un esfuerzo enorme.  
Harry se derrumbó. Comenzó a llorar. Bajó su cara porque se sentía responsable de todo lo que estaba pasando. Silencio, solo silencio.  
- Hermy, no he podido conseguirlo, he intentado salvarte, pero no he podido conseguirlo y siento que no podré vivir con ello, siento que te vas y no puedo hacer nada.  
Sus palabras encogieron su corazón.  
- Harry...  
Los ojos de él estaban pegados al suelo, la culpabilidad no les dejaba moverse.  
- ¡Harry, mírame!  
Sus manos seguían jugando con la de ella, pero no levantaba la mirada, no podía.  
- Harry...  
No era una llamada, era una súplica que daba forma a un murmullo. Él, por fin levantó la vista y se encontró directamente con ella.  
- Sé que van a estar bien, Jimmy y tú, te querrá mucho y sé que llegaran a ser felices, sé que lo harán por mi...  
Harry intentó hablar, pero ella se lo impidió con un susurro.  
- Yo siempre estaré con ustedes...  
La despedida rasgaba el aire, y el alma, y el corazón...Harry lloraba como nunca lo había hecho. No quería despedirse, era muy pronto, demasiado.  
- No llores, no es una despedida...¿No entiendes que el cielo está cerca? Me voy, pero no lejos. Cada vez que pienses en mí, estaré contigo...  
Él cerró los ojos por un instante y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior. Llevó la mano de Hermione hasta su boca y la besó.  
- ...Entonces siempre tendrás que estar a mi lado porque no habrá un minuto, ni un segundo, ni una milésima de tiempo en la que pueda dejar de pensar en ti.  
Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro a la vez que lo decía, tenía los párpados pegados, pero grandes perlas saladas seguían fugándose entre ellos.  
Los dos estaban llorando, la tristeza se estaba condensando en lágrimas como el agua lo hace en gotas de lluvia.  
- Tienes que dejar que me marche...  
Quería que él lo entendiera.  
- ¿No ves que no puedo vivir sin ti? Jimmy y yo te necesitamos aquí. No seré capaz de resistirlo  
Cada vez tenía menos fuerzas para seguir hablando. Quería suplicarle que no les abandonara.  
- Lo harás, lo harás por Jimmy, lo harás porque te necesita. Yo estaré mirándolos, te lo prometo.  
Él se abrazó a ella, sintiendo lo que era tenerla cerca, queriendo que el momento no llegara nunca.  
- ¡Por favor, no me dejes! No quiero que te vayas sin que sepas todo lo que te quiero, sin que sientas lo que es ser feliz a mi lado...Un día te lo prometí, un día tuvimos un sueño, dije que llegaríamos a ser felices...  
- Harry, los tuve a Jimmy y a ti, por un momento estuvimos juntos y fui feliz, juro que fui feliz, todos los minutos de mi vida valieron la pena sólo por vivir ese momento...Sé cuánto me quieres, lo veo en tus ojos, lo he visto desde hace mucho tiempo...Por eso te pido que dejes de llorar, algún día volveremos a vernos.  
Y se quedaron así, estáticos, abrazados... Queriendo creer como nunca lo habían hecho. Aceptando lo innegable, esperando lo inevitable. Pidiendo un milagro, deseando no separarse nunca.

CONTINUARA...

Sheilablack, gracias por la alcaracion, es que luego me confundo. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado tanto este capitulo, y tienes razon ha sufrido muchisimo Hermione. Todo lo que te puedo decir es que sigas leyendo.

SachielitaX, este fic no es mio es de mi hermana, tengo que decirte que es el unico fic que me ha hecho llorar, sera que es de mi hermana, sera que ya no esta, pero es hermoso.

Muchas gracias a las dos y sigan leyendo, tambien recomiendenlo porque es bueno y vale la pena no creen?


	11. Chapter 11

EL CIELO ESTÁ CERCA VIII

Jimmy estaba bastante calmadito y dormía placenteramente en su cuna. Hacía poco más de diez minutos que yo había llegado a la casa de Hermione. Luna estaba al lado de Jimmy, contemplándolo como si fuera el tesoro más preciado que tuviera. En la cara de Luna se podían ver resquicios de las lágrimas que sus ojos habían dejado salir durante los últimos días. Esto la estaba afectando enormemente.

Debería de haber esperado a Harry, pero, por alguna extraña razón necesité ver a Luna...mis demonios querían visitarme y sólo la proximidad de Luna conseguía que ellos no quisieran estar a mi lado. Hablar con Luna y contarle todo lo que había pasado era la mejor terapia del mundo.

- ¡Ron¡Mírale dormir! Ajeno a todo lo que él significa, sin ser consciente de que su madre va a morir de un momento a otro. Hay un vínculo enorme entre este niño y yo, a veces siento que le quiero como si fuera mi propio hijo. No puedo creer que esté sucediendo esto...¿Sabes? Hay momentos en los que pienso que esto es tan solo una mala pesadilla...

Siempre había sido una mujer muy sincera, eso era algo que me gustaba y valoraba...a veces me gustaría ser capaz de hacer lo mismo que la chica que todos en nuestros años de escuela la definíamos como "rarita", que siempre escucha las vibraciones del mundo.

- Yo no he sido capaz de subir a su habitación, creo que no lo resistiría. Por más vueltas que le doy al asunto no encuentro una posible salida.

- te entiendo Ron, me sucede lo mismo, hay ocasiones que no se que decirle a Hermione, me siento tan mal de no poder hacer nada por ella, no sabes como quisiera ser yo la que estuviera en esa cama.  
-  
- - No digas eso Luna, yo no... – Ron pareció perder el valor – Harry me pidió que viniera por Jimmy y lo llevara al hospital¿podrías arreglar su bolsa por si algo se ofrece?- definitivamente perdió el valor.

Luna asintió y comenzó a guardar cosas de Jimmy en su bolsa, acomodo varios pañales, un cambio de ropa y algunos juguetes, como una pequeña escoba y una especie de pelotita brillante que hacia figuras al moverla y todo para que Harry pudiera entretenerlo.

En ese momento el llanto de Jimmy rasgó el silencio. Luna se acercó rápidamente a él y lo tomo en sus brazos. Jimmy no perdía de vista la bolsa con sus cosas así que comprendimos que quería jugar. Le di un muñeco y el silencio volvió a reinar.

El silencio se vio interrumpido por un súbito "plop" desde la sala la llegada del señor Weasley llenaba la habitación. No tenía buena cara.

-- No hay novedades, Ron. Esto no tiene remedio. No podemos hacer nada.

Era impresionante ver a un hombre de sus dimensiones así de abatido. Se encaminó al cuarto de Jimmy. Supuse que a ver al niño. En estos momentos él tenía toda la atención de sus allegados, supongo que al mundo le daba pena que una criaturita así se quedara huérfana de madre.

Convencí Luna para que me acompañara con el niño al hospital y le pedí que fuéramos a pie tenia ganas de estar con ella y de respirar aire un rato. Pero cuando nos disponiamos a salir, la voz de mi padre hizo que Luna regresara y lo ayudara con la cafetera. Asi que solo nos fuimos Jimmy y yo.

Al llegar, en la sala de espera de la planta de la desesperación en el hospital de la tristeza, vi a Harry. Estaba sólo con una mirada tan vacía que aterraba. Durante unos breves instantes pensé que ya era demasiado tarde incluso para decir adiós.  
Nos sentamos a su lado. Él ni siquierame miró. Tenia los ojos fijo en Jimmy lo tomo entre sus brazos y bebió de el como si fuera su única fuente de agua en pleno desierto. Yo puse mi mano en su hombro. 'Harry, aunque no lo creas estoy aquí, yo también estoy perdiendo mucho.' Eso era lo que mi corazón quería decir y lo que mi mente me impedía pronunciar.

- Se va a morir, se va a morir y yo no puedo hacer nada.

Lo dijo sin despegar los ojos de la nada, sin mover sus pupilas hacia mi. Cubrió su cara con el cuerpecito de Jimmy queriendo ocultar sus lagrimas. En cada pequeño gesto se adivinaba la impotencia que corría por sus venas, jugando con su sentido común.

- Creo que no puedes echarte la culpa de esto, créeme, no es bueno llevar una carga de ese tipo sobre tus hombros, a menudo es peor eso que la ausencia de quien se va. No hagas que ella se vaya mientras tú te sientes culpable, no sería justo para ella, no quiere eso, tampoco sería justo para ti.

- Cada poco mi mente me dice que esto no puede estar pasando.. Creo que yo no aguantaré.

Volvió la cabeza hacia mi. Harry se había permitido pocas veces hablar de esos meses de ausencia en los que yo sí estuve con Hermione, pero él no. Supongo que sentía que no le pertenecían

- Aguantaras, tienes que aguantar por la razón que tienes en tus brazos. Ambos sabíamos la respuesta así que no necesitaba ser dicha..

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí sin comer nada.?

Le di una palmadita en la espalda.

- ¿Qué importa eso?

Pretendía hacerle ver la luz, darle razones, pero estaba abatido.

- Hermione no estaría de acuerdo con esta actitud.  
Entonces pareció reaccionar.

- Esta bien, bajaremos a la cafetería, tienes razón...a ella no le gustaría esto.

Intentó sonreír, pero le fue imposible. Ambos bajamos en el ascensor, el con Jimmy en brazos la mirada de Harry parecía no querer despegarse de la puerta de la habitación de Hermione, supuse que tenía miedo...Yo también lo sentía.  
Su mirada se volvió a perderse en el infinito. Deseaba decirle que no perdiera la esperanza, pero veía retazos de desilusión allí donde miraba. Todo estaba perdido, sólo nos quedaba esperar. Era una sensación horrible, sin duda la peor de todas las existentes. Me sentía atado de pies y manos, inservible, inútil. Era como ver de lejos que un camión se te echa encima y no tener piernas para echar a correr,

. Sé que vas a salir adelante.

Mis palabras salieron sin pensar. Necesitaba decirle que siempre hay algún motivo por el que luchar.

- Sin ella, no podré.  
Entonces opté por otro camino.

-Harry, deja de auto compadecerte y se fuerte. Vete con la cabeza alta, no dejes que esto los arrastre a los tres a la nada. ¡Tienes a tu hijo! – creo que jamás me había portado tan duro con Harry, y esto lo sorprendió demasiado y termino aceptando mis palabras.

Después de quince minutos, en silencio Harry pareció impacientarse.

- Creo que será mejor que subamos.

Se levanto de su silla con el niño en brazos, yo tome el bolso de Jimmy y lo seguí al elevador y lo llamamos, pero cuando estábamos a punto de subir Jimmy soltó un llanto desesperado, y lógicamente esto nos impidió subir, pues en ese estado del niño no nos hubieran permitido estar en la sala de espera, así que Ron y yo optamos por llevarlo fuera al jardín del hospital, ahí buscamos un árbol grande para que nos diera buena sombra, nos sentamos y le di de comer, pero no resultaba, entonces lo cambie de pañal pero tampoco tenia buen resultado, así que saque unos juguetes que Ron le había llevado pero vi la pelotita brillante que comenzaba a cambiar de forma, y entonces pude identificar que ese no era una juguete normal era, era... pero no podía ser, entonces la examine mas detenidamente, pero en ese instante Jimmy la toco y de la que creíamos era una pelotita brillante comenzó a salir una voz desconocida.

_**"De aquel que fue marcado, de la que le es incondicional en sangre y corazón, nacerá el que la magia espera. Unión de poder, fuerza y amor del que sobrevivió y del que vencerá, serán la derrota del innombrable y de toda maldad que de el haya nacido."**_

Aun mi cabeza no terminaba de procesar la información, por las palabras salidas de aquella profecía, frente a nosotros apareció el mismo Vodemort. Ron actuó inmediatamente saco su varita y se paro en frente de Jimmy y de mi buscando protegernos, pero Voldemort fue mucho mas rápido que Ron y le mando un hechizo inmovilizador dejándolo fácilmente fuera de combate.

Jimmy y yo estábamos aun tumbados en el césped, yo abrazaba fuertemente a mi hijo, mientras la palabras de la profecía resonaban una y otra vez en mi memoria fue entonces cuando comprendí, el ¿por qué? de las cosas, el porque Voldemort no se había atrevido a enfrentarse a mi, el porque me quería lejos de mi hijo, pero ¿cómo podíamos solo Jimmy y yo vencerlo?

- ¿aun no lo sabes Potter? - Voldemort leía mi mente, pero yo también escuche dentro de mi cabeza que el tampoco lo sabia, yo podía leer su mente.

- Tu tampoco lo sabes – le sonreí irónicamente, sin soltar a Jimmy.

- Es verdad pero no te daré tiempo a que lo averigües, así que prepárate Potter tu fin y el de tu hijo esta cerca.

- No, es el tuyo el que se acerca, y lo sabes por eso tu lejanía, y por eso me hiciste alejarme de mi hijo... de mi familia. Porque sabias que solo nosotros unidos te daríamos tu fin.

- No te creas tan inteligente Potter ni tu ni ese mocoso podrán jamás conmigo, soy superior a ustedes, ya ves fue muy fácil engañarlos. Así que lo mejor es que te despidas Potter te iras y tu viaje ya no tiene retorno.- Voldemort levanto su varita en el aire y apunto directamente a Jimmy mi corazón latía muy apresuradamente, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, mis músculos se mantenían rígidos como aceptando la muerte, una tabla de salvación que me llevaría en el mismo camino que mi querida Hermione pero... Jimmy no se merecía este trágico final... no el no... lo abrase mas intensamente y lo cubrí con mi cuerpo...

- Avada Kedavra - Sentí el rayo entrar por mi cuerpo. El tiempo parecía moldearse a su antojo. Había instantes que parecían eternidades y micras de segundo que aparentaban ser extensas como el tiempo a los ojos de un geólogo. Y cuando sentí que mi vida se acababa un rayo inmenso dorado se abría paso entre Jimmy y yo, la luz se extendía mas y mas, alcance a ver a Voldemort que se desvanecía ante la luz, el rayo siguió creciendo y comenzó a recorrer todos los rincones del hospital, hasta llegar a ser una inmensa luz que lleno tanto el mundo mágico como el muggle. Silencio solo silencio.

La inmensa luz seso, dejando como rastro tan solo una gran paz, a su alrededor. Me quede completamente atónito, sin en el mas mínimo movimiento, note que Ron se movía ligeramente y me acerque a el para ayudarlo.

- Ron despertó y nos miro asombrado, se puso de pie, y giro su cabeza a donde se encontraban el cuerpo decadente de Voldemort, ninguno podía creer lo sucedido, al fin el mal ha sido erradicado. Nos miramos sin hablar, y recordé la última parte de la profecía.

_"serán la derrota del innombrable y de toda maldad que de el haya nacido" _la esperanza renació en mi, y dándole a Ron a Jimmy salí corriendo hacia dentro del hospital, Ron corría detrás de mi, mas lentamente por el peso de Jimmy esperamos con desesperación el ascensor, subimos en el y solo esperamos a llegar a nuestro destino.

- Las puertas metálicas del ascensor se apartaron para dejarnos pasar. Los vivaces ojos de Harry se fijaron el la puerta de la habitación.

Al llegar a nuestra planta, la señora Weasley nos abordó antes de alcanzar la habitación de Hermione. Estaba envuelta en lágrimas. Yo seguía sin ser capaz de procesar toda la información.

Sin decir nada, se abrazó a Harry.

Estaba comenzando a oscurecer.

CONTINUARA...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Vangie Mcdermott **Tengo que confesarte que yo me pregunte lo mismo cuando lo lei por primera vez, es algo que te atrapa y que no puedes dejar de leer por mas que no uqieras pr que cause dolor, es que no es por que sea mi hermana pero escribia lindo. Muchas gracias por el pesame y por favor no sufras aunque te agradesco infinitamente tus palabras. Y no puedo prometer nada, creo que todavia hay lagrimaspara el futuro, solo lo veras leyendo este capitulo.

**Belu**Me alegro mucho que la casualidad te halla traido hasta aqui, y que encontraras en el fic la ecencia necesaria para llenar tu gusto, pero no contengas las lagrimas aveces son purificadoras. Y muhcas gracias, la verdad eso espero, que este orgullosa de mi tanto como yo lo estoy de ella.

**Sheilablack** Que te digo a ti? tus palabras me emocionan mucho, se lo que este fic causa, y nadie mejor que yo lo sabe, pues fui testigo de su escritura, de cuantas veces borro y volvio a borrar una frase que no le gustaba, este capitulo en especial fue muy duro para ella y ya lo habras de haber comprobado, pues para mi hermana Hermione era su personaje favorito, se hecho en el caracter se parecian, claro esta en los priemro cinco libros, pues la Hermione del sexto la hubiera decepcionado. Pero en fin ya que mas da.

**SachielitaX:** Bueno aquite dejo otro capitulo, espero que tambien sea de tu agrado, y que la personas que tambien piensan como tu se acerquen y me dejen un review chiquto.

Muchos besos y no cuesta nada dejar un pequeño reviews


	12. Chapter 12

EL CIELO ESTÁ CERCA IX.

Ver su cara me asustó y quise morirme. La madre de Ron se abrazó a mi como nadie lo había hecho nunca en la vida. El tiempo se paró en ese atardecer, lo juro. La nostalgia se tragó a mi vida. No quería seguir viviendo; se había ido de mi lado lo que más quería.

Creo que Ron siguió contemplando la escena desde fuera. No tengo un recuerdo claro de nada de lo que ocurrió en ese momento. Sólo me invade un calco del dolor que sentí al saber que todo había terminado, que no había nada que hacer.

¿De qué servía atormentarse¿De qué servía gritarle a cielo pidiendo un viaje atrás en el tiempo? De nada. Ella había muerto.

"Aún hoy recuerdo la primera vez que volví a la casa. Los recuerdos me engulleron y quise volar lejos y no volver nunca, volar contigo, prescindir de la vida. Entonces vi a Jimmy en su cuna, lo tomé en brazos y lo comprendí, comprendí lo mismo que ahora me hace estar aquí, delante de tu tumba como hago a menudo. Esa fue la primera vez que te sentí cerca, como si estuvieras tras mi hombro mirándonos a los dos. Me di cuenta de que nada puede separarnos.

Le ves crecer ¿Verdad¿Has visto cuánto se parece a ti? Es un niño encantador y ha heredado un montón de cosas tuyas, y también mías, claro.

Hace seis años que te fuiste y no dejo de pensar en ti. Te lo dije aquel día, te dije que no podría dejar que salieras de mi mente...Tú me prometiste que estarías cerca cada vez que lo hiciera...

¿Sabes? Tenías razón, saldríamos adelante.

Te quiero...

Harry "

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A veces, en verano, miro a las estrellas con mi padre. Solemos pasar el mes de agosto en la madriguera con mis tíos y abuelos, a mí me encanta porque está un poco más cerquita del cielo de lo que lo está Londres.

Me gusta mirar el firmamento porque sé que mi madre está en él y que cuida de nosotros desde allí. Papá me habla muchísimo de ella, dice que tengo sus ojos. Me hubiera encantado conocerla, a veces sueño que lo hago y que me abraza de verdad y me da un beso. Luego me despierto y me siento triste. Entonces papá viene a mi habitación, me abraza y me promete que mamá está conmigo. Espero conocerla algún día.

Todos los años papá le escribe una carta y la deja en el cementerio, sobre su lápida. Siempre he querido saber qué le cuenta a mamá, siempre me he preguntado si mamá llega a leerlas.

Ahora llueve y una gran nube negra cubre el cielo. Estoy solo en mi habitación.

- ¡Papá! No me apetece estar solo...¿Podrías venir y contarme un cuento para que me duerma?

Papá no tarda ni un segundo en llegar a mi habitación. Yo le saludo con un abrazo y le obligo a tumbarse en mi cama, a mi lado. Me pongo cerquita de él y comienza a hablarme de mi aventura favorita. La del troll, cuando mi mama y mi papa se hicieron amigos. Después de un rato yo le interrumpo.

- ¿Crees que mamá nos está mirando?

Es algo que siempre tengo dentro.

- Estoy seguro.

Ahora me está acariciando el pelo y tengo muchas ganas de dormirme. Creo que a papá le pasa exactamente lo mismo.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Me pasaría horas y horas mirándolos y de hecho lo hago. Jimmy es todo un hombrecito. Yo diría que es el niño de siete años más guapo del mundo, amor de madre, supongo.

Están dormidos y su respiración llena el dormitorio de mi pequeño...

Me acerco a ellos, con suavidad, con sigilo...Como cada noche...Beso a Jimmy en la frente y sonríe. ¡Me encanta verle sonreír!

Ahora me acerco a Harry, le doy un pequeño beso en los labios y susurro en su oído...

- Te quiero.

Luego me voy, pero sigo observándoles, siempre, nunca les abandono. Subo al cielo y los contemplo desde la noche estrellada. Siguen durmiendo y desde aquí se oyen sus respiraciones...supongo que es por lo próximo que está de ellos...

Desde aquí, la Tierra está cerca.

FIN?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Uff ya esta, termine de subirlo, espero que les halla gustado tanto como a mi. Se que no es el final que les hubiera gustado, pero se que es un final bueno e impactante, al menos lo fue para mi.

**Sheilablack : **Pues lo siento pero si Hermione murio en este fic, creo que era el mejor final, pues tanto dolor y tantas lagrimas eran por algo cierto, a mi tambien me dio mucho tristeza, cuando lo lei por primera vez, pero creo que despues entendi la razon.

**Belu: **El solo hecho de que te pases por aqui y dejes un pequeño comentario ya es un verdadero premio, y la respuesta a tu pregunta creo que ya esta mas que contestada con este capitulo, se que muchos se encariñaron con el papel de Hermione pero perdon era el final idonio.

**SahielitaX:** El que te tomes un tiempito en dejar tus lindas palabras es suficiente para que yo te agradesca, eres muy linda, dices ser corta de palabras, pero sabes expresar mucho en unas simples lineas. Gracias.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Bien creo que solo me resta agradecerles a todas las personas que leyeron y dejaron reviews asi tambien como aquellas que solo leyeron, pues se que hay personas que no son de dejar comentarios, pero se que estan ahi.

Tambien creo que tengo que decirles que quizas aqui no termine este fic, que quizas halla algo mas de el que seguir leyendo, asi que mantenganse alertas.

Y una vez mas mil gracias.

Besos.


	13. Chapter 13

EL CIELO ESTÁ CERCA FINAL II

El abrazo de la señora Weasley me tomó por sorpresa. Por un momento, fugaz y eterno, pensé que ella había abandonado la Tierra para siempre, luego lo vi: un brillo áureo y mágico en la mirada de la mujer, un halo verde e infinito de esperanza y paz... tan inmensa que cuajaba en el aire.

- Las constantes vitales de Hermione han mejorado de repente, pensábamos que la perdíamos. Tengo miedo de que la esperanza que ahora siento sea sólo un espejismo.  
Yo, seguía sin entender nada, Molly seguía llorando. Me acerqué a la habitación y vi su cama vacía.

-¿Dónde está?

Me di la vuelta impulsivamente, formulé mi pregunta del mismo modo.

- Se la han llevado a para realizarle un examen, su médico dice que es imposible que su actividad cerebral se haya recuperado de esa forma, imposible teniendo en cuenta el tamaño del tumor...había entrado en coma, sentí como se alejaba de mi, Harry...he pasado los peores diez minutos de mi vida.

Los momentos de espera en la pequeña sala se hicieron enormes. El último atisbo de sentido común que fluía por mis neuronas me sujetaba los pies al suelo e impedía que me fuera corriendo a buscarla. No dejaba de darle vueltas a las palabras de Molly. ¿Y si se hubiera muerto y yo no hubiera estado a su lado¿Me lo hubiera llegado a perdonar a mi mismo algún día? Un escalofrío estúpido me recorrió de arriba a abajo. ¿Qué demonios significaba todo esto?

Ron estaba a escasos metros de mí, con Jimmy en brazos, empeñado en viajar con la mirada tanto como pudiera a través del ventanal...Me pregunté cuántas veces había mirado ella al mar del gente desde allí, con las esperanzas quebradas, con el alma rota... Una vista idílica que habría servido a más de un enfermo para despedirse del mundo y a más de un familiar para desesperarse queriendo cambiar el destino, envidiando a las personas que estaban abajo.

El ruido de las ruedecillas de una camilla me arrastró fuera de mis pensamientos. Me volví. Dos enfermeros introdujeron a Hermione en su cuarto y el médico que los acompañaba se acercó a nosotros.

- ¿Son ustedes los familiares de Hermione Granger?

Molly me miró obligándome a levantarme con los ojos.

- Sí, lo somos.

La voz de la señora Weasley sonó fuerte y decidida, el tono me sorprendió. Ron seguía fuera de la escena, pero con la atención puesta en nosotros.

- No quiero darles falsas esperanzas, pero...Verán, no sé cómo explicarlo...El tumor está remitiendo, es algo sorprendente... después de que un rayo de luz, se posara sobre ella, notamos una gran mejoría,

Una sonrisa entretejida con emoción salió del doctor, mi alma también sonreía, y descansaba, y veía la luz...

- Quiere decir...

- Quiero decir que Hermione se está recuperando y que si todo sigue así dentro de poco podrá irse a casa... Como es que ese... ese simple rayo pudiera hacer esto me ha sorprendido mucho.

Solo Ron, Jimmy y yo sabíamos de donde había provenido el rayo y el efecto que trajo al mundo.

- ¡Oh! Cuando quieran pueden pasar a verla.

Me di la vuelta, los ojos me chispeaban como el cielo iluminado por juegos artificiales. Miré a Ron, estaba sonriendo y yo diría que incluso conteniendo las lágrimas. Molly me incitó a que entrara a verla.

- ¡Vamos, Harry, sé que lo estás deseando!

Y como era totalmente cierto, no me lo pensé un segundo.

Entré en la habitación y la sonrisa me llegaba de oreja a oreja, la de ella era espejo de la mía. Me di cuenta de que había olvidado lo que era verla sonreír ¡Cómo pude hacerlo!

Todo parecía más luminoso, más claro. Quería correr para decirles a los ángeles que todo era perfecto. Me acerqué a ella y, como en innumerables ocasiones, nuestras manos de juntaron. Esta vez no había frío de por medio, sólo calor. Me abracé a ella y no veía colores azules y morados perdidos en la pena; veía rojos y anaranjados, amarillos y rosas...veía un arco-iris después de la más horrible de las tormentas, la veía a ella.

Y claro que lloramos, pero eran lágrimas puras, lágrimas de alegría. Juntos, los dos, otra vez, para siempre...

- Harry, fue un rayo de luz, me iba de aquí y él me sujetó a la vida, fue esa luz hermosa y brillante...Me dijo que la fuerza de nuestro hijo me estaba salvando, que un milagro deseó otro con tanta fuerza que se hizo realidad...

Y seguimos abrazados, pero el tiempo ya no nos importaba. Ya habría mucho tiempo para contarle lo que había pasado con Voldemort.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

La señora Weasley estaba feliz, como todo el mundo que me rodeaba, supongo. Yo, traspasaba el límite entre la felicidad y lo que quiera que esté más allá de ella. Simplemente era más que feliz, me sentía completa. Todos habían salido de la habitación y yo no podía dejar de respirar paz.

"Toc-toc"

Tras el ruido, la puerta se abrió. Harry entró con él en los brazos, con Jimmy. Los tres, volvíamos a estar los tres juntos. No podía creerlo. Se acercó a mi cama y me lo tendió con una sonrisa profunda, similar a la que vi en él la primera vez que cogió a Jimmy en la madriguera. Por momentos así merecen la pena todos los sufrimientos y todas las tristezas, todas las lágrimas del pasado se canjean por una sonrisa del presente y al final, es lo que queda dentro de ti.

Sentir a Jimmy cerca de nuevo era una sensación única... Indescriptible.. emocionante, era volver a la vida...

- ¿Qué tal ha estado mi niño?

Harry seguía sin despegar sus ojos de nosotros, me encantaba. Jimmy volvió su cabeza a Harry y le señaló.

- Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa.

Y casi se me saltan las lágrimas de felicidad.

- Hermy...

El tono de su voz me preocupó, pero era difícil llegar a preocuparse por algo en un momento tan mágico, a mi lado tenía todo, absolutamente todo lo que necesitaba.

- ¿Si?

Y puse mi atención en él.

- Voldemort ya no existe, con ayuda de Jimmy logramos...

Posé mi dedo en sus labios.

-- Por nada. ¿Me oyes? Por nada quiero volver a oír el nombre de ese ser tan repugnante que tanto daño nos ha hecho.

Le sonreí y asentí estaba dispuesto a complacerla en la mas mínima cosa que ella deseara, sus palabras bastaban para calmar mis miedos y acallar mis recuerdos.

"..."

- seamos felices olvidemos todo y empecemos una nueva vida al lado de nuestro hijo y nuestro amigos. Es nuestro momento Harry.  
-  
- Pensaba todo lo que había dicho.

Su boca dibuja sus labios en la mía y con un beso sellamos un pacto, tomamos una decisión, atrapamos promesas al vuelo.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ha pasado casi un año desde mi enfermedad y la derrota de Voldemort, después de varios meses me entere de la participación de Jimmy en los sucesos, sentí un gran temor por mi hijo pero era un verdadero milagro que el amor lograra vencer a esa serpiente.

Ahora vivimos en una casa cerca de la madriguera, la señora Weasley amenazo con hechizarnos si apartábamos de ella a Jimmy.

Las estrellas plagan el cielo nocturno de pequeñas bolas de algodón luminosas. La nieve blanca resalta en la oscuridad. Cada estrella me recuerda un momento pasado, una lucha, un reto...todos los sufrimientos están atrás...Nuestra lucha mereció la pena.

Tengo todo lo que quiero tener y siento, muy dentro, como una chispita en el corazón, que el cielo no está cerca, que el cielo es esto. Mi cielo está en la Tierra.

FIN

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Bueno les traigo este final, es alterno al otro, pues mi hermana sabia que una de sus mejores amigas, su alma mas pura, Mahe la habia pasado fatal con este fic, y por ella escribio este otro final, que jamas tuvo planeado y de eso tengo garantia yo.

Y bien a todos los que se hicieron un tiempo y dejaron sus comentarios, muchas gracias, Sachielita, Belu, Sheila, Vangie, Ly Malfoy,susaku, sanitkanon,Victoria, nethy, hibari, y muy especial a Nigriv muchas pero muchas gracias, espero que este segundo final, les guste tanto como el anterior.

Muchos besos a todos.


End file.
